I Protest
by Stokley27
Summary: Naomily. Naomi thought she was doing some good, isn't that what an activist is suppose to do? But when she gets involved in something more than she planned on will Emily be able to help her or will she get dragged in as well? Back after a short 3 year break, my bad.
1. You Belong to Me

**A/N:** Alrighty, I know I have a couple other fics going, but I couldn't continue with those until I got this one out there. It's been on my mind for awhile and whenever I tried to update the other ones, this one wouldn't go away, so here it is. I will continue with my Spashley stories, no fear. I'm going to alternate between stories a chapter at a time. This is my first Naomily/Skins fic, I'm not sure how it's going to be recieved, but I guess I'll find out and hear what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 1: You Belong to Me**

"Em…" Naomi whispered in the girl's ear that peacefully slept in her arms, her fingers idly stroking the smooth skin where Emily's t-shirt had rode up a bit. The sun was pouring through the red bedroom curtains, casting the room in warm, earthy hues of burgundy, maroon and light orange.

"Nay…shhh, we're on holiday, no need to get up" was the mumbled reply, thick with sleep. She grabbed the hand that was gently caressing her stomach, bringing it up to her lips and placing a small kiss on the palm before setting it back where it had been. She snuggled more fully into the comfortable body behind her.

"We've got that rally to go to this morning." Naomi continued to whisper, trying to rouse the other occupant of the bed. She brushed a few silky strands of red hair off the sleeping girl's neck and began to lightly kiss the milky skin there. "You said you'd come."

Emily started snickering, her eyes still closed, "I already did, last night, three times."

She rolled over so that she was facing her love, opening her bright blue eyes, a smirk very much present on her full lips. She flung her arm around Naomi's waist, pulling their bodies impossibly closer.

"If memory serves me right, so did you." her voice a low rasp, making Naomi's sarcastic reply die on her lips. It drove her crazy, how incredibly sexy Emily's voice was, especially first thing in the morning. It sent shivers through her body like electric currents that went straight to her center.

Emily ran her hand under the thin blue tank top the blonde wore, running her fingertips up and down the taller girl's back. She raised her head up to meet girlfriend's lips in a searing kiss. Naomi groaned into the kiss as Emily slid one of her legs between hers, rolling them over so she was lying fully on top of the blue eyed girl.

Biting Naomi's bottom lip, Emily then ran her tongue over the place where her teeth had made tiny indents. The blonde moaned even louder, allowing the other girl to slide her tongue into her warm, wet mouth. Their tongues swirled around each other in a slow, languid kiss that was quickly becoming more and more heated due to the smaller girl rolling her hips in the others, creating sweet sweet friction between their centers.

Breathing hard, and with almost super human resolve, Naomi pulled back from the kiss, eyes narrowing, giving Emily a reproachful, albeit still lustful, look. "Are you trying to get out of going to the Rally with me?" she cocked her head sideways slightly, studying the girl on top of her.

"And what? Miss all the fun of carrying a sign around and yelling?" Emily feigned shock at such a suggestion, her eyes dancing with amusement.

Naomi rolled her eyes, then flipped them over so that she was on top of the redhead. She shifted her legs so that she was straddling Emily, their centers pressed together with only the very thin fabric of their boy brief's between them. Bending down she placed a small, quick kiss on the inviting lips below her.

"Alright, no need to be a smartarse." Naomi smirked as she captured Emily's lips again. "but be aware that going back on your promise to come with will probably result in me being very pouty..". She placed another kiss on Emily's lips, lingering a few moments longer while grinding her hips into the ones underneath her.

Emily moaned into the kiss, her hips arching up, trying to gain more friction for the heat that was starting to become a burning inferno.

"I'd probably be so pouty, I wouldn't even want to do _this_" Naomi slide a hand under Emily's shirt to palm a perky breast, kneading it. Emily let out a small whimper, incredibly turned on.

The blonde's lips were barely brushing against Emily's, her voice getting lower, coming out in a sexy almost growl as she whispered against them, "or _this._"

Emily's brown eyes went wide, her hips bucked up as Naomi deftly ran the hand down the redhead's body, under her boy shorts and directly over her overheated center, cupping the warmth there, giving it a little squeeze. Her mouth nipped and sucked on Emily's pulse point. The other girl's previous whimper turning into a full blown moan. It took her a few moments before she could open her eyes, dark cerulean blue stared mischievously down into her own very dark ones.

They both knew that Naomi's threat of withholding was an absolute sham, the same as they both knew that Emily would be at the Rally holding a sign, yelling along with the rest of the protestors.

The truth of the matter was Emily found it incredibly sexy watching her girlfriend when she was trying to right a wrong. She was so passionate, so focused on trying to make things better. She was fierce, never giving up. She truly believed that she could change the world, and Emily didn't doubt that her beautiful girlfriend would change the world one day, she'd already changed Emily's.

"What time are we meant to be there?" Emily squeaked out as Naomi grinned into her neck, running the tip of her tongue around the smooth skin where her teeth had just been.

"Not for another 2 hours. Plenty of time." The blonde purred, fusing their lips together. Emily was glad they were laying down otherwise she would have fallen with the way Naomi could make her knees weak and her head spin with just a kiss.

* * *

An hour and a half later Naomi ran into her kitchen, grabbing a banana from the bowl of fruit on the table. "Come on, Emily, we're gonna be late."

"It's not my fault that _someone_ thought we'd save time showering together." Emily laughed at the absurdity of the idea. It wasn't like she was going to turn down the offer, because who would turn down a wet, naked Naomi? She couldn't be faulted for not being able to control herself when she was around the taller girl. Naomi did things to her, very lovely, tingly things, which caused her to lose all sense of right and proper. She was merely a victim to her raging teenage hormones.

"I said shower, not…" Naomi stopped mid sentence, blushing furiously, as her mother walked into the kitchen, humming some old Rolling Stones song.

"Oh, hello, girls" Naomi's mother, Gina, smiled brightly at them. She was Naomi in 20 years, they had the same silky blonde hair that they both kept shorter, the same bright blue eyes that easily gave away their thoughts and even though Naomi didn't use it as often or easily as her mother, the same bright, welcoming smile. She was always cheerful, never letting anything get to her, even when her daughter was being a major shit towards her, which was often. "I didn't expect to see you two out of bed so early."

"We've got the Student Rally this morning, mum. Remember, I told you about it last week?" Naomi grabbed at the sleeve of Emily's hoodie, trying to pull her out of the kitchen and out of the house.

"Must have slipped my mind, dear." Gina smiled apologetically at her moody daughter. "That explains the matching sweatshirts." Gina beamed at them again looking at the matching black hoodies they were both wearing, a bright red logo in the front proclaiming '**Free for all'**.

"Yeah, mum, we've got to go, we're gonna be late." Naomi tugged Emily's arm, trying to get her to move. She knew how Emily and her mum could get when they started talking, the two of them could talk for hours about nothing, it was ridiculous sometimes.

"Bye, Gina." Emily called over her shoulder, giving a small wave as she allowed Naomi to drag her out the door.

Emily adored Gina and couldn't figure out why Naomi was so embarrassed by her. She was the cool understanding mum the twin wished she had, instead of the closed minded homophobic one she had at her house.

Emily loved her mum only she wasn't quite happy with her these days. Naomi had finally told her how she'd come round to Emily's house to talk to her before the Love Ball but had run into Mrs. Fitch instead. After blaming Emily's "confusion" on the blonde girl, she'd ordered Naomi to stay away from her impressionable daughter. To say Emily was a tad displeased about the conversation was like saying Cook was only a tad obnoxious.

The sound of someone yelling through a bullhorn pulled Emily out of her mother musings. They had arrived at the Student Rally. It looked more like a gathering in Emily's opinion. A Rally called up images of hundreds of people, chanting and doing other protest type things. There were only a couple dozen students, all wearing either the same hoodie as the girls or the matching t-shirt, which they both had on under their hoodies, at Naomi's insistence, in case either of them got too hot to wear their hoodies. A few student protestors held signs with '**Scrap Uni Fees**' printed on them.

"Naomi, I'm glad you could make it!" a bubbly looking girl came jogging over to where Emily and Naomi stood. Her hair was done in a bunch of tiny braids, in multiple colors of blue, turquoise, pink, purple, magenta and black that hung down just past her shoulders. A red and blue plaid skirt peeked out of her oversized matching hoodie.

Naomi flashed one of her brilliant smiles as the girl stopped in front of them. Emily eyed her curiously, wondering why she'd never seen her before.

"Hey, Chloe, good to see ya." Naomi greeted right before the other girl flung her arms out, pulling Naomi into a tight hug.

"You too. The Rally already started, I was afraid you were gonna miss it." Chloe grinned, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She was a bundle of energy that was constantly in motion. "But I wasn't too worried because Naomi Campbell never misses a Rally!"

Standing next to her girlfriend, watching the exchange between the two other girls, Emily was even more curious to find out who this girl was that seemed to know her girlfriend so well but she'd never heard of.

"Yeah, we, um, we were running a little late this morning." Naomi stumbled over her words, praying that her face didn't turn red as she thought about precisely what had caused them to be late.

Chloe turned to look at Emily, as if noticing her standing next to Naomi for the first time. Her eyes where a faint blue, almost grey, as she looked Emily up and down. Emily felt uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze.

"This is Emily, my…" Naomi started introducing the redhead to her friend before faltering. She'd never had to introduce Emily to anyone before since they'd gotten together. It wasn't as if she was ashamed of being with Emily but they'd never discussed how "out" they would be to others besides their mutual friends, and, well, everyone who had been at the Love Ball. Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Her girlfriend." Emily cut in, noticing the slight pause and look on Naomi's face. Biting back the twinge of hurt she felt at her girlfriend's fumbled introduction, she plastered a smile on her face and stuck her hand out towards the other girl. "Nice to meet you."

If Chloe was shocked by the information, she didn't show it. She took Emily's out stretched hand, her grip a lot stronger than her small shape would have implied. "Chloe Chadwick and the pleasure's mine. I had no idea Naomi had a girlfriend, and such a fit one at that." She gave Emily a cheeky wink.

Emily turned a bright red, her eyes dropping towards the ground as Chloe laughed, amused at the twin's blush. She looked up in time to catch Chloe giving Naomi a brief, questioning look.

Naomi shifted her weight from one foot to the other, fidgeting, as a weird tension filled the air around the three girls, each caught in their own thoughts.

"We should grab signs and join the others." Naomi said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Grabbing Emily's elbow lightly she lead the other girl towards a fold up table that had signs, various petitions and flyers concerning that day's protest against students having to pay for their own University fees.

"Alright, I'm going to go listen to Chuck's speech. I'll catch up with you both." With one last smile towards the girls, she bounced over to the main crowd who were listening to Chuck, the guy with the bullhorn. Emily didn't fail to see how those grey eyes had lingered a few moments to long on her girlfriend. Nor did she miss the look in them.

"Nay, that girl fancies you!" Emily blurted out, after Chloe had made her way back to the crowd.

"What are you on about, Ems?" Naomi looked at Emily as if she had suddenly proclaimed her undying love for cock.

"Your _friend_, Chloe, was checking you out. And she wasn't being subtle about it." Emily wasn't a jealous girl by nature, but she wasn't a dumb one either. She knew when someone was checking someone else out, especially when that person was her girlfriend. _Right in front of her!_

"Emily, don't be ridiculous." Naomi groaned, rolling her eyes. She had no idea where this was coming from. She'd never known Emily to be possessive, that was more her twin sister, Katie's style.

"No, I'm not." Emily stubbornly replied, "You're saying you didn't see the way she was looking at you? She was practically eye fucking you when she came over."

Naomi snorted with laughter, "Ems, don't be silly. I've known Chloe for ages. She's deeply involved in the Student Rights Group and besides, she's dating Chuck."

The blonde activist sighed, she thought this was all due probably to the way she had failed to immediately introduce Emily to Chloe as her girlfriend. She reminded herself to explain to the brown eyed girl that it had nothing to with her not wanting people to know about them. But that was a conversation she wanted to have in private, not in the middle of a crowd.

"I'm not being silly, I know what I saw." Emily looked like a petulant child who'd been told she couldn't have anymore sweets before dinner. Her bottom lip stuck out a bit as she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at her girlfriend.

Emily was incredibly adorable when she was being all pouty and jealous, Naomi thought. She couldn't resist wrapping the shorter girl in her arms and placing a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose. Her voice softened as she rubbed Emily's back. "We're friends because we're in the same activist group, Ems. I don't even talk to her outside of meetings and these rallies."

Emily unfolded her arms and buried them in the front pocket of Naomi's hoodie. She was still too upset with the other girl for not taking her seriously to return the embrace Naomi held her in, but she needed to be touching her in some way.

"Even if she was checking me out, I didn't notice, because the only girl I notice is you." Emily melted at Naomi's sweet words. She was a puddle of gooey goodness. How could she stay upset when this extraordinary girl had just said the sweetest thing she'd ever heard? She couldn't.

She wrapped her arms around Naomi's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss, pouring all the adoration and love she felt for her into it. Neither cared who was around nor who saw. The crowd of protestors and onlookers faded away, along with all the noise. It was only the two of them in their own little bubble of happiness.

When air became an issue, Emily pulled back, staring deep into those sparkling blue eyes she loved to get lost in. She could see the truth of what Naomi had said in her eyes, she meant every word.

Even still, she was going to be keeping a close eye on that tart, Chloe.


	2. Never Enough

**A/N: **Thanks for all the amazing reviews, I really appreciate it. Also, I didn't BETA this chapter, so I'll clean it up later. But seriously, thank you so much for the support, it makes me blush and stuff.

**Chapter 2: Never Enough  
**

"How'd ya do with that bird last night, Jay? Did ya pull?" Cook laughed at his socially awkward friend sitting next to him at the pub. "JJ, here met himself a girl online, didn'tcha, JJ. And they was meeting up last night." Cook clapped his friend on the back, like a proud father. JJ looked down into his club soda, not seeming as enthused as his loud friend to talk about what had happened the night before. Cook, as usual, was oblivious to JJ's discomfort as he grinned at the three girls sitting with them.

Emily and Naomi had been forced to come to the pub after Katie, her identical twin sister, had pulled the guilt card out on Emily. She had pointed out how little time they had been spending together lately and in order to make it up to her, Emily had to go to the pub with her tonight to meet up with Cook and JJ. And in what she considered a grand gesture, she told Emily she was even allowed to bring Naomi with.

Emily could only roll her eyes at her twin, because there wasn't much else she could do. In Katie's world she was making a huge sacrifice by spending time in public with her sister and her sister's girlfriend.

Everyone thought the sister's were exactly alike because they were identical twins but to anyone who knew them, it was easy to tell them apart. Katie's voice was higher than Emily's raspier one. Katie's face held a naturally smug look, while Emily's was more open, almost shy. Their personalities were also distinctly different.

Katie was louder, needing to be the center of attention, she needed to be wanted, desired, the most popular, the most fit. Katie's mood could turn on a dime if she didn't get her way or if things didn't go in her favor. Emily was more content to sit in the background and soak up everything going on around her. She wore her heart on her sleeve and was easily hurt but wasn't a fool to those emotions, she allowed them to spur her onto action, not wailing around or moping. She wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted, even if she had to take a few risks. Katie had mood swings, Emily had power surges.

Emily and Katie's relationship had never been a very smooth one. To Katie everything had been perfect their whole lives until about a month before when her sister had come out to her and started pulling away, being more independent, not following Katie's lead, not staying in the shadows, like it had been every since she could remember.

Emily had a completely different view of their lives. Her whole life she had been bullied and pushed around by her overbearing sister. It was always Katie deciding when they would do something, what they would do, from friends to toys to clothes. Finally after years of dealing with it, Emily had had enough and started pushing her sister away, started thinking for herself. And it felt brilliant, better than anything she had ever felt! Well, until she had sex with Naomi in the woods, that was pretty much the best feeling ever now. Every since Emily had come out to Katie, and most of their college at the Love Ball, Katie had been trying to be better, but she still had her moments. Years of manipulating Emily was a hard habit to break.

Emily slipped her hand under the table, taking Naomi's hand, giving it a light squeeze before letting it go to place it over the blonde's thigh, just below the end of her skirt. Emily couldn't help winking at her girlfriend when the blonde gave her a silent 'behave' look.

Naomi lightly shook her head, sometimes Emily could be impossible, trying to get a rise out of her, in front of their friend, in front of her sister no less. Right. Well then, two could play that game.

Naomi stealthy moved her hand over, sliding it up the red heads thigh and then under her skirt, so that it was resting higher up Emily's thigh than the hand on her own was. She lightly traced random patterns on the soft skin there, every so often "accidentally" brushing along the sensitive area of Emily's inner thigh. Picking up her glass of lager with her other hand she shot Emily a smirk, quirking an eyebrow as she took a drink.

Never one to back down from a challenge, because this had indeed turned into a challenge, Emily lightly raked her nails along the skin of Naomi's thigh, under her skirt and higher still than the blonde had stopped her hand. With a lopsided smirk into her lager, one she knew Naomi saw, she "accidentally" brushed her thumb over the silk of Naomi's thong, directly over her center.

The blonde almost choked on the lager she was swallowing as she felt Emily brushing over her already over sensitive center, teasing her in a room full of people, when the twin's sister was just on the other side of the table.

"You alright?" feigning concern, Emily brought her hand out from under Naomi's skirt and the table to pat the blonde on the back. Acting as if she had no clue what had caused the coughing fit the blue eyed girl was now caught in she innocently continued. "Did it go down wrong?"

Naomi rolled her eyes at the victorious smirk the smaller girl was sporting. _Touché._

She reminded herself to get back at her devious girlfriend later, she didn't feel like giving that perv, Cook, a free show.

Across the table from her sister, Katie, clueless as to what had happened under the table, raised a suspicious eyebrow at her sister, wondering why she was smiling like the cat that had gotten the cream. Unbeknownst to her, Emily had "gotten the cream" a couple times, before meeting up with their friends at the pub, and they had every intention of continuing once they left.

"So, Jay, tell us about this date." Emily smiled at the boy, his nervous, anxious express on his face was almost always present, so it was hard sometimes to tell if it was just JJ being JJ or if there was more going on.

JJ shot a pained smile at the group, "Ah, well, we, we met at Dinkerton's Diner. They have really good Sheppard's Pie and I really wanted Sheppard's Pie on account Mum said she'd make some the other day but then she had to work late and didn't get a chance…"

"Get to the date part, JJ." Katie cut off the rambling boy, wanting to get to the heart of the story, wondering who would date him, even if they had met him on the internet. It wasn't that JJ was an unattractive boy, he's biggest problem was he had high functioning autism, which caused him to be incredibly socially awkward. Not to mention he was on more drugs than you'd find at a warehouse rave.

"Right, yes, so she came in and I knew it was her, though not because of her picture, that had to been a few years old, there should be some truth in advertising, I say, because she was not as advertised in her personals ad…" JJ glanced around the table, his eyes never staying in one place longer than a moment until he caught Katie's inpatient look, he got back on track. Cook was listening to every detail with a huge grin on his face, he felt like a proud father. "But I knew it was her because she told me she'd be wearing an orange scarf, and she was. We said hello and she hugged me, she smelt of desperation. And I was very uncomfortable so I told her I had to leave and I did."

Cook stared at JJ, his mouth hanging open in disbelief, "Wait, you left?"

Cook was unable to comprehend anyone walking away from a guaranteed shag, especially JJ, and this chicky sounded like a sure thing all the way.

"Ah, well, yes, you see, she wasn't as advertised in her personals ad and she smelt of desperation." JJ patiently explained to Cook as if he was explaining how to do a mathematics problem. To him it all made perfect sense.

"And what exactly does desperation smell like, JJ?" Naomi inquired, curious as she had no clue it had a particular smell.

"Cat piss and cigarettes."

Naomi sat back in her chair, a thoughtful look on her face. Around the table everyone else was silent, taking in JJ's words. After a few beats, Emily started giggling, which set off Naomi's own fits of laughter until everyone was laughing hysterically, including JJ.

"Cat piss and cigarette's! Fucking, JJ, you fucking kill me sometimes, yeah." Cook continued laughing hard whilst motioning for another round from the waitress.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with tonight." Emily placed a kiss on Naomi's jaw as they laid in bed later that night, her head resting on the taller girl's bare shoulder, "I know that Katie can be a bit…ok…" Emily amended due to the look on her girlfriend's face, "a major bitch, so I appreciate you coming along."

"Mmm, it wasn't _that_ bad" Naomi softly mumbled into Emily's silky hair. She absently rubbed the brown eyed girl's exposed arm, enjoying that little goose bumps that would pop up occasional at her touch.

Ok, so it wasn't the _best_ time ever and, well, it probably wouldn't make her top ten nights ever, but it hadn't been _too_ dreadful. The fact that she had been with Emily made it more than bearable.

Though, she could have done without the glares from Katie every time she happened to touch Emily. Also, Katie asking if it was awkward for Naomi and JJ to be around each other after it came out that Emily and JJ had sex together once, right, she definitely could have lived without that ever being acknowledged again.

But by far she could have gone her whole life without ever hearing Cook asking them who the guy was and if they used toys. Yeah, that definitely would be the number one reason it would never make the top ten.

She wasn't sure who was more red, her and Emily. Thankfully, and really she couldn't even believe she would ever be thankful towards Katie, but thankfully, Katie seemed even more mortified by the question than the couple being asked. She had promptly told Cook to 'shut his fucking face, yeah' and then slapped him upside the head for good measure. Seriously, could he be anymore immature?

"What's on your mind, then?" Emily asked looking up in deep blue eyes. She could tell that something was on the other girl's mind.

"Sex toys." Naomi devilishly grinned at the rapidly red face of the mostly naked girl in her arms. "You're so cute, Em. You're like one of the biggest freaks in bed but you blush so easily."

Emily turned an even darker shade of red, playfully slapping the blonde's bare chest, "Oi! I grabbed the salad oil once! It was a joke…"

Naomi cocked an eyebrow at the adorably blushing girl, "And what's your reason with the handc…"

Emily leaned up and quickly cut off the rest of the word by pressing their lips together, gently biting Naomi's bottom lip, giving it a tiny tug before sucking on it. "That was because I had just gotten done watching Bad Girls." her voice was low and husky, sending shivers all throughout the other girl's body.

"Oh." Naomi's mind went blank, remembering that night. Luckily, she didn't have to think about it to long as Emily rolled on top of her, kissing her hard.

"So where'd you put them after last time?" Emily whispered against Naomi's lips after they were forced to pull away before one of them passed out from lack of air.

Naomi almost knocked the redhead off the bed in her haste to open the drawer on her night stand.

God, she loved her wicked girlfriend.

* * *

"Morning, girls." Gina cheerfully greeted Emily and Naomi as they wandered into the kitchen late the next morning, "sleep well?"

The fact that her daughter was in love with another girl never bothered Gina. She rather liked Emily for Naomi. And she'd seen a definitely improvement in Naomi the last few weeks since Emily had been over constantly. Her moody daughter smiled a lot more and had loosened up considerably; she used to be so uptight about everything. Yes, Emily Fitch had done a world of good for Naomi, and in her book, that's what love was suppose to do. Sometimes she wished she could ring Emily's mum and have a heart to heart with the older Fitch because she knew how hiding it from her parents was hurting Emily. For now she'd stay out of it but she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep quiet while the girl she was thinking of like a daughter hurt.

"Morning, Gina, yeah." Emily answered, still half asleep as she sat down at the table. Naomi merely grunted and headed straight for the freshly brewed coffee on the counter. It was the only reason she'd even gotten up. She could smell its life giving aroma as she was curled up in bed with an almost but not quite awake Emily.

She poured two cups and tossed some toast in the toaster. Emily gave her a grateful smile as one cup was set down in front of her.

"Want some eggs, then?" Gina cracked a couple and tossed them in the skillet without waiting for an answer. She couldn't let her girls live on toast and coffee.

"Yes, please." Emily still answered, finally starting to wake up as she felt the coffee coursing through her.

Naomi grabbed a couple plates when the toast finished and buttered it, putting two pieces on each of their plates. She set them down at the table taking a seat next to Emily. She glanced over at the brown eyed girl, doing a double take as she noticed a purplish love bite on the pale skin of her neck and it looked like it was only going to get darker. She smirked, staring down at her plate while mentally giving herself a pat on the back. She didn't feel the need to inform Emily of the still growing bruise. Hey, payback was a bitch and she had promised to get Emily back for teasing her at the pub the night before. That had just been plain mean.

"Here you are, dears." Gina scooped some eggs onto Naomi's plate but stopped mid scoop on Emily's plate. "Oh, Emily, dear, you have a…on your neck…" Gina's voice dropped down to whisper, though Naomi had no idea why, they were the only people there "…a bit of a love bite, sweetie."

Emily's brown eyes shot wide open as she slapped her hands to her neck, her face turning bright red. Next to her, Naomi was cracking up. Emily shot her girlfriend a glare as she ran off to the washroom. She was not amused. Not even a little bit.

"Oh, Nay, sweetie, you shouldn't tease her." In a perfect reflection of her daughter, Gina rolled her eyes and tossed a spoon in the freezer then sat down at the table.

Coffee almost came out Naomi's nose, which was not a pleasant sensation. Seriously, her mum couldn't be going around saying those things. They had an unspoken rule that they did not talk about her relationship with Emily or what her and Ems got up to behind closed doors. It was bad enough Emily talked to Gina about their relationship but she couldn't bear to actually have to talk to her mum about it herself.

Rolling her eyes once more, Gina looked at her daughter, "Get your mind out of the gutter, I meant laugher at her, yeah."

"**Naomi Campbell!**" An outraged and horrified Emily yelled from the washroom. "You are in so much trouble!"

The blonde scowled at her mother and shifted uncomfortably in her chair, doing her best to avoid all eye contact.

"Well, don't get pissy with me, sweetie, I'm not the one who did it." Gina lowered her head, pretending to be occupied with the morning paper, but Naomi had seen the amused grin her mum was trying to hide.

Naomi was positive that this was one of Dante's circles of hell.

Emily came stomping out of the washroom, her eye's burning with anger. "Naomi! How am I to explain this to my Mum? I can only tell her I burnt myself with the straightener so many times, yeah?"

"We'll put some make up on it, alright?" Naomi offered to appease the pissed off redhead, though in her head she was doing a victory dance. She knew Ems mum would probably never even notice it. It wasn't as if she was trying to mark her territory or anything but she had the biggest urge to snap a picture of it and send it to JJ with a text saying, 'Suck it, Wanker!'

After much deliberation and a glance at Emily's fuming face she thought maybe not.

"I don't think all the bloody make up at the Clinque counter would cover this monstrosity, it's fuckin huge!" Emily was extremely worked up over the whole thing. She was a bit old to be walking around with a large love bite on her neck. Not to mention Katie would never let her live it down. She would tease her to no end. "Katie is gonna be horrid about it all, she'll never let this one go now will she?"

_Oh, Christ, Katie!_ The sobering thought pulled Naomi from the victory dance she was still doing in her head. She had just started doing the Soulja Boy across a goal line. Huffing she stood up and grabbed the spoon from the freezer, pressing it against her irate girlfriend's neck.

"Ah, fucking hell, Nay, that's cold." Emily tried to squirm away from the freezing metal on her neck. She grabbed it out of Naomi's hand and tossed it in the sink with a clang. "And I read in one of Katie's Cosmo's that doesn't work anyhow."

"As if you read Cosmo for the articles." Naomi laughed out, unable to stop herself. Sometimes she just spoke without thinking, even if it wouldn't score her any points with her upset girlfriend.

"Whatever," Emily weakly retorted, not having a comeback for Naomi's very perceptive dig. Hey, she couldn't help it if they had scantily clad models in it. The articles were good for…relationships and…shit…

Not one to be very affectionate with her girlfriend in front of her mum, Naomi decided desperate times and all that. She wrapped her arms around the brown eyed girl, giving her a peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Ems, I honestly had no idea last night when I was…uh..you know…" she very lowly whispered, hoping her mum hadn't heard, forcing herself to believe her mum hadn't heard.

Emily rolled her eyes, because she couldn't do much else. When Naomi wanted to be sweet, she really was the sweetest thing ever. The anger melted off her quickly.

"You still should have been a bit more careful, yeah." She didn't want to completely fold, even if she wasn't angry anymore, she couldn't let the blonde know it was that easy. It was bad enough already how much power Naomi had over her heart.

"I know, soz." Naomi went to kiss the redheads neck but Emily quickly pulled out of her embrace.

"Oh no, Dracula, you stay away from my neck. You've done more than enough." Emily held her hands up at the blonde, her two index fingers make a cross.

"Fucking hell…" Naomi mumbled, with yet another eye roll at the redheads antics. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mum straining not to burst out laughing.

"Right, well I'll just leave you to it, shall I?" Gina said, barely keeping a straight face. "Oh, yeah, Naomi, dear, I almost forgot. Your friend, Chloe came around this morning while you were still asleep. She said to give her a ring."

Gina was oblivious to the tension her last comment had created as she gathered up the paper and left the kitchen.

Naomi closed her eyes, running a hand through her hair, ready for it…..

"Fucking hell, Naomi! Now she's coming to your place?" Emily almost shrieked out before taking a deep breath to calm her raging emotions. Yes, emotions, she refused to call it jealousy.

"Emily, don't get your panties in a bunch, alright? It's not like I invited her around." The blonde's voice a little harsher, a little louder than she meant it to be.

Emily only shot her a glare and stormed out of the kitchen for the second time that morning, slamming Naomi's bedroom door shut behind her.

"Christ." Naomi spit out in frustration to the empty kitchen. Following after her girlfriend, she walked in her bedroom, glad to see Emily wasn't gathering her things to leave. The smaller girl just lay on the bed, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Emily…" Naomi started, trying to reason with the girl.

"No, I want to be alone right now." Emily huffed, refusing to meet Naomi's confused, pleading eyes. She knew she was acting ridiculous. It wasn't Naomi's fault that Chloe just showed up uninvited but she didn't like the girl and she liked the way she looked at her girlfriend even less. All she wanted was a few minutes to calm down, to rein in her raging emotions, and then she'd be able to talk about it like a calm rational human being and not like the raging jealous cow she felt like.

"It's my room, I can be here if I want" Naomi was frustrated with Emily acting like a two year old over things she couldn't control.

"Fine! Then I'll leave!" Emily stood up, grabbing her t-shirt from the floor and tossing it on over her tank top.

"Why are you being so fucking impossible?" Naomi groaned, not waiting to continue fighting with the other girl but not wanting to back down either. "Ugh, fine whatever, I'll leave."

Naomi sighed loudly and stomped out of her own room before Emily could say anything.

And that's how she found herself sitting in the hallway of her house, leaning against her own bedroom door waiting for Emily to get over whatever the hell her problem was. She really hoped it was soon, she already missed the girl.


	3. Maybe It's About Time

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really appreciate each and every one of them. You all give me warm fuzzies and stuff. So read further I have a special musical gift for you all.

Now this chapter isn't Naomily heavy, but it is necessary. I know it would be great if the girls could spend 24/7 together, but alas, they still have families and some parents are more paranoid about who their children are spending time with more than others.

Also, I made an indie playlist with all the songs I've been listening to while writing this, I have the link for it on my profile if you want to grab a copy. There are 78 tracks for your listening and downloading pleasure. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Maybe it's About Time**

Naomi leaned her head back against the pale yellow wall, her arms wrapped around her knees, wondering why she was still sitting in her own hallway, in front of her own bedroom. She'd been there ages, waiting for Emily to get over whatever her issues where. _I should just walk in there and tell Emily to get over it. Not like I invited Chloe to come around. We're only friends, I'm allowed to have friends._ Naomi sighed, her thoughts not doing much to calm her down, if anything they only made her more frustrated at the entire situation. They needed to get this sorted and quick. Naomi hated fighting with the redhead. It was worse than being force to watch the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy movie. As if Arthur and Trillian would ever be romantically involved. Did the writers even read the books? Now the old BBC version, while completely low budget, at least was more in keeping with the books. But nothing beat the books.

Naomi rubbed her temples, for fucks sake, she must be bored, why else would she be comparing all the various mediums Douglas Adams' brilliant series had been turned into. Besides everyone knew books were always better than the movies made from them.

The blonde played with one of the beads on her various bracelets, spinning the little wooden ball, over and over. _Gah, this is stupid. Right, than. I'm going for a walk. Sitting out here is getting me nowhere._

Naomi stood up the same moment her bedroom door opened, a very chagrined and penitent Emily walked out, staring at the floor. Her hands where tangled in front of her while she fidgeted. It was silent as each girl waited for the other to say something first.

Naomi didn't want to say the wrong thing and start the redhead off on another fit. Emily for her part was horribly ashamed for the way she had acted and felt like a total twat.

Finally when the silence was becoming deafening, Emily rolled her eyes and gave a self-depreciating smile that looked more like a grimace. She knew she had to speak first since it was her fault things were mildly awkward between them. "I acted like a complete tit, and I'm sorry."

Naomi's cool stare didn't falter at the apology. She stood there silently, waiting for the other girl to continue. It was hard to keep herself from holding Emily close, telling her it was alright, because really it wasn't. While a part of her was flattered that the redhead was jealous, another huge part of her was appalled that Emily thought she had anything to worry about. When Emily showed no signs of continuing, Naomi decided to push the conversation along, "Why? I don't get why you're acting like this. I'm with you, yeah? I thought we had this all sorted out."

Emily hung her head, fully chastised for her insane behavior. She didn't mean to get like but it was like just the mention of that..that..multicolored hair, eye fucking, cow sent her into a tizzy. Anyone with eyes could see how beautiful Naomi was. One only had to talk to her for a few minutes to see how intelligent and witty she was so it was understandable that Emily would be a little insecure. She had no clue what someone like Naomi was doing with boring, shy Emily Fitch, Katie's less interesting sister. "It's just…I just got you, yeah? I don't wanna lose you…" Emily stumbled over her confession.

She continued to look at the floor, twisting her fingers while shifting her weight between her feet, she was the picture of uncomfortable.

Placing a hand gently under Emily's chin, Naomi raised the other girls head up until she could look into those troubled brown eyes. She felt her heart aching, knowing she was mostly to blame for the twin's insecurity. "Gah, Ems, what are we gonna do with you?" She tenderly ran her thumb over Emily's smooth cheek.

Not giving the smaller girl a chance to reply, the blonde pulled her against her body, placing her lips over the soft pouty ones in front of her. Naomi told herself she really had to do something to make Emily see that she wasn't going anywhere. Being without Emily now would be like fish without chips, like cranberry juice without vodka, very bland and missing that one thing that made it perfect.

Deciding that molesting Emily in the hallway wasn't the best idea, Naomi reluctantly broke off the kiss. She stared into Emily's eyes, now a lighter brown than they had been before. She could see small fissures of honey in them that caught the light in such a way causing them to sparkle. Brushing an errant strand of hair behind her girlfriend's tiny ear (it was really tiny, with the slightest point on the top, kinda life an elf, Naomi loved it) she smiled adoringly at the near panting girl. "Ems, you couldn't get me away from you now if you used a crowbar, alright."

Emily's eyes got even brighter as she broke out into one of her big, crooked grins. "No? What if I used acid?"

The blue eyed girl playfully scoffed, "Don't be daff, not even if you used a chainsaw covered in acid."

"An acid covered chainsaw? Now who's being daff?" Emily laughed, as Naomi playfully slapped her on the shoulder. "Ok, ok, I get what you're saying."

"So, truly sorted this time?" Naomi unsuccessfully tried to look stern but the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth kinda ruined the effect. Though she honestly hoped they were over the jealousy kick Emily had been on the last couple days. It was cute but tiresome.

"It's not my fault if other girls' undressing you with their eyes drives me batty, that's just common sense." Emily protested with a playful smirk.

"And you don't think it drives me batty when I see JJ staring at you? I know what that little perv is thinking about." Naomi replied, quirking one eyebrow, no malice or anger in her voice. "Or when I see blokes at the club trying to chat you up?"

"Alright, fair enough, I'll rein in the green eyed beast." Emily grinned, pulling on the bottom of Naomi's shirt, playing with the hem.

"Good girl." The blonde smirked, "Now we have another issue that needs attending to right now."

"Oh and what might that be?" A genuinely puzzled look crossed Emily's face as she tried to figure out what else needed their attention at that moment so urgently. Her brow furled in confusion.

"Make up sex." Naomi widely smiled as she pulled the red head into her bedroom locking the door behind her.

A while later Gina went to knock on her daughter's door to get any washing Naomi had. Her hand stopped mid air as she heard moans and giggles from the other side of the door. She doubted the two teenagers where in there doing aerobics. "Bloody hell, they're worse than rabbits those two." She muttered, walking away, deciding to get the washing later, much later.

* * *

"For fucks sake, Emily, Mum and Dad have been right angry about you not coming home again last night. I can only cover so much, you know." Emily sighed into her phone, knowing that eventually she'd be missed at home. She'd meant to at least show up for dinner to make it seem like she was around a lot more than she really was but she always seemed to get…distracted… She glanced over at Naomi, who was laying in the bed looking at some flyer she'd picked up at the rally the past weekend. Only a sheet covered her naked body as she silently read it, her lips moving, Emily found it terribly cute and distracting.

"Oi! Are you even listening?" Katie's annoyed voice pulled Emily's attention back to their conversation.

"Yeah, yeah. Relax, I'll be home for dinner tonight, right." Emily let out an aggravated breath, rolling her eyes as Katie continued lecturing her. She knew reality would come calling at some point, she'd only hoped to have been able to put it off a little longer.

"Don't be like that with me, Emily. I have been covering for you for almost a week now, yeah. I had to go to Panda's house and pretend to be you so her Mum would ring ours to say you were staying over. Then I had to sneak out after she'd gone to bed so I could be here in the morning. Good thing her Mum goes to bed around 9, but still. I've spent almost all our holiday so far covering for you, Emily, so you'd better show some gratitude, yeah?" Katie ranted at her sister. It was killing Katie to be so selfless. Never in their lives had it been Katie covering for Emily, usually it had always been the other way around. It was a lot harder than she ever imagined. The only reason she was even doing it was because she felt a tad guilty at the way she had treated her sister when she found out about her and Naomi but that bit of guilt would only go so far and she was quickly getting over it.

"Alright I already said I'd be home for dinner, yeah, what more do you want?" Emily knew she wasn't annoyed at Katie but at the fact that she might not be able to see the blonde next to her for at least a day. Her mum more than likely would be paying close attention to who was home at night for the next week or so.

Emily heard a shriek if indignation on the other end of the phone, "You ungrateful…"

"Katie, thanks, I mean it, you're been great, so thanks. You've been the best."

Katie was cut off mid rant at her sisters sincere words. "Welcome, now get your ass home before I come and drag you home by your hair myself." But that didn't mean that she still wasn't a bitch most the time.

Emily blinked at the phone as Katie hung up on her. She shrugged as she tossed it on the night stand. It was almost expected that Katie would hang up on her by now, in fact she'd worry that something was wrong with her sister if she didn't.

"So dinner with the family tonight, than." Naomi stated instead of asked. She hadn't been trying to listen to the twin's conversation but Katie had been yelling on the phone, so she couldn't miss it.

Things had been remarkable good between the two girls since Emily's freak out a few days before. Naomi was pretty sure she'd finally convinced the redhead that she was there to stay. She had no plans or desires to go anywhere or be with anyone else. She was right where she belonged. She'd realized even before the school term was over that she was no good without Emily. She couldn't stay away from the twin even if she tried.

"Yeah, guess so. Mum and Dad have been asking where I've been." Instead of getting up to go home, Emily snuggled into Naomi's side, resting one arm around the blonde's waist to pull her close.

"But we've got a couple hours left, yeah?" Naomi smirked as she felt Emily's leg slide between hers. A shiver of thrill went through her body.

"Yeah, a couple." Emily mumbled, her lips already trailing along her girlfriend's collarbone, up her neck.

"Whatever shall we do?" Naomi coyly asked, stifling the moan Emily's lips were producing deep within her, "We could always check our email, I haven't checked mine in days."

Emily's lips smiled against the silky skin they gently caressed. A smirk on her face as she looked up into the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen, seeing the glint of humor in them laced with an insatiable desire. "Yeah, I have a much much better idea."

In less than a minute any thoughts of email, parents or anything not pertaining to each other was quickly forgotten.

* * *

"Emily, you're late." Mrs. Fitch admonished her daughter as soon as she walked through the door a couple hours later.

She wasn't a bad person, the twin's mother, Jenna Fitch, she had her views and ideals that she clung to as hard as she clutched her Rosary on Sunday's during Mass. She had her life set already in her head. A perfect family, a loving husband, a nice house, the perfect life. Her daughters would grow up, meet nice respectable boys who would give them nice respectable houses and for her, nice respectable grandchildren. She volunteered down at the hospital once a week. She was the head of the neighborhood book club. She was a respectable woman, her husband owned a successful fitness center, her children were well behaved and her garden nor home were ever untidy. Nowhere in the perfect life she had created was there a gay daughter. It was as foreign of a thought for her as going to her book club without having read the book. Who did that? Seriously, it was rude and one of her biggest pet peeves, people who tried to bullshit their way through a book club meeting. If they hadn't read the book, then why bother to come at all? It was a mystery to her.

"Hey, Mum, sorry." Emily mumbled, brushing past her mum and heading for the stairs.

"Wait just a minute, where have you been?"

Emily's foot stopped on the bottom step. _So close…_

With a well practiced smile she turned to face Jenna. Her mum's mouth was pinched in a tight scowl, her brown eyes, so similar to the twin's, clearly showed their displeasure. "I stayed around Panda's, we were discussing Uni and stuff. This is the year we're meant to decide, yeah?"

Jenna stared at her daughter, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of her mind that Emily was being less than truthful. It was easier to believe her daughter. It fit with her ideal life better if her daughter was just hanging around a friend's house, discussing Uni and boys than thinking she had been with that horrible Naomi girl.

"Go get cleaned up, dinner will be ready soon and your father will be home." Jenna ignored what looked like a fading love bite on her daughter's neck. A parent's denial knew no boundaries sometimes.

At the top of the stairs, Katie was waiting for her twin, snapping her gum impatiently, "You took your time, yeah? Mum's been giving me the third degree all day about where you've been."

"Thanks for covering for me, I owe you." Emily smiled at her sister. She knew Katie wasn't too annoyed, just mildly inconvenienced.

"Right you do." Katie, not one for overly emotional things shrugged, "now, get cleaned up and wear something with a collar, you look like you were attacked by Dracula." She called over her shoulder, as she headed downstairs.

Emily groaned, pulling the low collar of her shirt around her neck tight before rushing into her room to change.

Twenty minutes later, the Fitch Family was sitting around their kitchen table, eating a healthy meal of turnip soup and leeks, with Tofu. It was silent until James, the youngest Fitch, slammed his bowl down. "This is rubbish, I want some real food, Mum." His light brown eyes pleading with his mother.

Silently the twins agreed but kept their mouths shut. They knew how it was, what dad wanted, dad got because that's how it was in their house, Mum made sure of that. Nothing was to break they idyllic family life their Mum had carefully constructed.

"Oi! This is a healthy meal your mum has made, it is. You'll sit there and eat it, you need to grow, you're a bit runty." Rob Fitch narrows his eyes, giving his son a critical look over. As much as his wife was in denial, she wasn't alone. Rob liked to overlook the less than glamorous parts of his children's lives, choosing instead to believe that his daughters where sweet, virginal daddy's girls and that his son, James, would grow up to be a excellent, vigorous lad, just like he had. There was no room in his world for anything messy. Nothing couldn't be laughed off as the kids just having a laugh at dear old dad. No, Rob and Jenna Fitch liked their denial just fine, thank you, no need to force reality on them.

"James, hush up and eat your soup." Jenna waved her hand at her only son, indicating him to continue with his dinner.

"At Gordon McPherson's house they have real food because his mum says you can't sustain on rabbit food." James folded his arms across his chest and glared at his soup, a defiant little scowl on his face.

As much of a twat as he could be, Emily loved her little brother. When he wasn't being a little perv, the kid could be quite entertaining. He was also one of the most intelligent people she'd ever come across. When he was 5 he had taken apart the twin's computer. Katie, of course, freaked out but Emily had been quite impressed. Their parents had been less so, especially after they had to buy the girls a new one. It turned out to be a win situation for them though since their old one had been horribly outdated.

"You'll eat your dinner or you'll be doing chin ups until bedtime, yeah." Rob sternly eyed his son. Sometimes he wondered if they had taken the wrong kid home from hospital. James had curly dark blonde hair, no one in his family had hair that color not to mention the kid showed no interest what so ever in being in coming down to the fitness center with him. Whenever he asked the youngest Fitch wanted to watch cartoons or play with his video games. If he had his way the boy would be down there every day after school. Those video games where making him soft but he allowed it because his wife indulged the boy. Well, that would be coming to an end soon with the boy's attitude, of that you could be sure.

James picked up his bowl and with that same scowl on his face, brought the spoon to his mouth, slow and deliberately, never taking his eyes off his father.

"Where have you been hiding out, than, Emily?" Mrs. Fitch asked to break the tense staring match between her husband and son.

"Um, around, at Panda's…you know, hanging out with friends." Emily mumbled into her soup not meeting her mum's eyes. Unfortunately, Emily was a horrible liar, normally whenever she had to lie to her parents, it was because something her and Katie had done, like sneak out to go to a party or some such thing, so Katie was the one who lied to their parents, not Emily.

Her mum looked at her closely, her eyes studying Emily's face to figure out what the girl was hiding. "I hope you haven't been hanging out with that horrible girl, Emily."

The younger twin tensed at her mum's words, ready to defend her girlfriend, even if it meant it might make it much harder for her to see the blonde.

"I mean she hit your sister over the head with a _rock_, for goodness sakes and left her there!" Jenna continued on, failing to notice the sigh of relief from her daughter. The entire topic got their mum all upset. To think someone would do such a thing to her darling little Katie, it was appalling. Where were this girl's parents? They obviously didn't raise her right. Though she wasn't too surprised, these were the same parents who had let their son get hit by a bus! No, those Stonem's were not good parents in her opinion at all.

"No, mum, I haven't seen Effy in ages and I don't want to. I haven't forgiven her for what she did to Katie." Emily's eyes blazed thinking about how much worse it could have been if Katie hadn't been found. She'd never admit it to anyone except Naomi, but she still had nightmares about losing Katie. She'd woken up calling for her sister, crying, on more than one occasion. Katie wasn't sure how she could ever forgive Effy or if she even wanted to.

"That's good. She's a wicked girl and I can't believe they didn't put her behind bars." Mrs. Fitch scoffed. She had be well outraged when 'that wretched Stonem girl' was only ordered to a 30 day drug program after she was arrested for attacking Katie. She'd cracked her daughter in the head with a rock and left her there, in the middle of the woods, to bleed to death while on psychedelic mushrooms. How did she get off so lightly when she was sure her darling Katiekins would be traumatized for life? Jenna Fitch was not a happy woman with that verdict.

"I have a scar on my head, for fucks sake!" Katie cried, being a lot more dramatic than it called for but she was allowed, after all she was the one who was left bleeding out. "They should have put her behind bars for at least a year."

"Aye, but what's done, is done and at least you're ok now, pumpkin. And watch your mouth, yeah?" Rob beamed at his daughter. While his dad's attention had been diverted, James quickly poured his soup into the plant behind him.

Katie pouted a little more for effect, still miffed that her story hadn't even made the evening news. She couldn't understand how some frumpy chick who could sing seemed to be a bigger news story than the fact that she had been viciously attacked by a school mate and left for dead. What was the world coming to?

Forgiving Effy was out of the question but she knew that eventually she'd have to deal with the girl when the new term started. She'd heard that Freddy was talking to her again and while she didn't want the boy anymore, she certainly did not want Effy to have him either.

"Then where have you been, Emily?" Jenna asked again, wanting to change from the unpleasant topic of 'that wretched Stonem girl'.

"I already told you, mum, Panda's place mostly."

"I hardly doubt you got that love bite from Pandora." Emily cringed at the knowing look her mum was giving her, tugging her collar self consciously (she really had thought the collar was tall enough to cover it) closer around her neck.

"We met up with JJ and Cook a couple nights ago to go to the movies." Katie quickly cut in, covering, yet again, for her sister.

"I don't like that JJ bloke." Rob glowered towards his wife, avoiding looking at Emily for fear of seeing the blemish on his baby daughter's neck. She had always been a daddy's girl and it killed him to think of any grimy boy touching his baby, especially one that looked like a nancy-boy.

Waving at a hand at her husband, Jenna beamed, "Oh, hush, Rob, we were young once. JJ seems like a lovely boy." She smiled sincerely at her daughter. She was just happy it had been a boy and not that other wretched girl, Naomi Campbell.

Emily didn't know whether to thank her sister or moan at the fact that yet again, she had missed the opportunity to come out to her parents. She hated lying to them but it didn't seem as if she had a choice. Not if she wanted to continue having the freedom to come and go as she mostly pleased and see Naomi. At this rate she'd have to wait until she left for Uni to tell her folks. She silently groaned, another full year of lying and sneaking around, she wasn't sure she could bare it. Why did they have to be so difficult about it? She was still their Emily…

"Oh yeah, JJ's a well nice lad, isn't he, Emily?" Katie kicked her sister under the table telling her to go with it.

"Oh, um, yeah, JJ's a good guy." Emily stuttered out, still not sure how she felt about this turn of events. "He, ahh, he knows a lot of keen magic tricks."

At that, Rob's eyes almost bulged out of his head, while James started snickering. "He better be keeping any trick he has to himself or I'll break every bone in his scrawny little body."

Emily turned bright red, realizing how bad it sounded once said. Sometimes she really hated the nervous habit she had of just blurting things out. It wasn't her fault that time, she just didn't give enough of her thought processes over to think about JJ. He was a friend and that was all, she was busy thinking of all the great things about another person who mattered a quite a bit to her to waste any time thinking about JJ.

"No, dad, not like _that_," Katie giggled as the vein on her dad's forehead looked ready to burst, "JJ does real magic, you know like pulling rabbits out of hats, pick a card, that kinda stuff, yeah."

Rob took a deep breath, calming down before rolling his eyes, the boy really was a nancy! What kind of teenage boy went around doing kiddie tricks? Next time he saw JJ, he was determined to give him a membership to his fitness club. He couldn't have his daughter hanging around a guy who couldn't defend her, she was precious.

"Oh that sounds lovely, you should invite him around for dinner one night, Em." A hopefully, yet persuasive smile graced the older woman's features. It really wasn't a request but a demand. Emily groaned internally again, this situation was getting well out of line now.

"Yeah, I'll check to see when he's free." Emily mumbled, not looking forward to it but realizing that it was a good way to get her mum off her back for a bit.

"Good, how about this Friday? We can make that roast I know you all love." Emily offered a meek shrug not trusting her voice to not give away what she was truly feeling. Inside she seethed at how unfair it was, JJ was happily invited into their home for dinner while her own girlfriend had been belittled and told to stay away. Naomi's only fault was that she was a girl. Which, in Emily's book wasn't a fault in the least, it was a definite plus. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain to Naomi that she had to pretend to be dating JJ so that she could still keep dating her. This was quickly turning into a major cluster fuck.

Katie smiled proudly to herself, positive that she had more than made up for anything she might have ever done to her sister.

"Finally, some real food in this place." James exclaimed, "You better invite him, Ems, I'm not missing out on Mum's roast."

Emily stared glumly down at her bland soup, really not looking forward to asking JJ to dinner. She honestly couldn't see a way out of it, not if she wanted to keep her mum happy enough to allow her to go back to coming and going as she pleased as long as she was home every now again.

After dinner Emily sat on her bed, staring at her phone, sighing. She realized she might as well get it over with. There was no way her mum was going to let it go, so with great reluctance, she dialed JJ up.


	4. When Ya Coming Down

**A/N: **I know it's a slow start but I don't want to rush anything. I think a slow build up is more realistic. I do appreciate everyone who is reading, alerting, adding this fic to their favorites and ESPECIALLY reviewing, thank you all so much.

**Chapter 4: When Ya Coming Down**

Naomi let out a frustrated groan as she tossed her phone on the bed. Emily had called to tell her that JJ was round to the Fitch's for dinner on Friday because _somehow_ the twin's parents had gotten the idea that Emily and JJ were dating. Of course, that was mostly due to Emily not correcting them.

Naomi was beyond irritated. She didn't expect her girlfriend to come out to her parents, not after the conversation she herself had been forced to endure from Mrs. Fitch, but she saw no good coming from Emily pretending to date JJ. Why did it have to be JJ of all the blokes? It was painfully obvious the crush the boy had on Emily, he barely hid it.

Emily's good news hadn't ended there, oh no, that would have been bad enough but due to her not being home for almost a week, there was no way she'd be able to get out tonight. That left Naomi to deal with this new development on her own. It wasn't as if she could show up at the Fitch residence and say 'Hi, I've come to shag your daughter because I can't be away from her for too long, that's ok, yeah?' Naomi snickered at the image of Mrs. Fitch's head spinning around as smoke came out her ears.

Internally debating with herself for a few moments, Naomi picked up her phone, "Hey, wanna go get off our faces?"

* * *

The music was loud as the bass pumped through the room. Bodies pressed from wall to wall, moving in 4 by 4 time to the pulsing track. The air was thick with the smell of stale beer, cigarette smoke and sweat. No one paid any particular notice of the two girls at the bar, laughing, while drinking as if it was bar time, when really the night was still surprisingly early.

Naomi downed the shot, slamming the glass on the well worn wood of the bar top a split second before the girl next to her did.

"Oi! That's three, you losing your touch now?" Naomi laughed at her companion, placing a friendly hand on the shoulder next to her.

"I've been in rehabilitation, haven't you heard? I've learned to drink and drug in moderation now." The brunette pressed her lips together before raising her eyebrows, a wary smile, half smirk on her face. Her expression belied the casual words she uttered. To her it was all the same, it didn't make a difference, really, in the end she was who she was. She didn't know what held her back from the world, what caused her to watch it while shielding most emotions. All she had learned in the last year was the painful lesson of why she never let herself truly feel, why she never let her guard down.

It was easy to stay above it all, to watch everyone else go about their messy lives, allowing their emotions to lead them into even messier situations while she watched, observed. She never got surprised that way. She never had to get messy. It allowed her the freedom to care on her own terms, in her own way.

Naomi noticed the somber shift in her friend's mood and ordered another round, "Rehab is for quitters, Eff, it's all a bunch of feel good bollocks, isn't it?" Naomi tossed a few notes on the bar and set one of the amber filled shot glasses in front of her friend.

Raising her topped glass, indicating for her friend to do the same, Naomi shouted, "Never mind the bollocks!" They tapped the glasses together, making quick work of the liquid they once held.

"So, how's you and Em doing, then?" Effy finally asked. She'd been waiting for the blonde to offer up any news since they had sat down but Naomi had been oddly silent about the topic. It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was on the girl's mind, as there were plenty of times throughout the night when she'd open her mouth to say something before quickly shutting it.

"Ah, Emily and I…we're…good" Naomi stumbled over her words, not wanting to unload all the things on her mind. Effy had only been back for a few days, it wouldn't be fair to dump it all in her lap. The brunette had more than enough things to worry about as is on her own.

Effy shot a knowing look at the blue eyed girl, keeping silent to allow her friend to go on. Her elbow rested on the bar while her hand cradled her chin, appearing completely relaxed. Her alert eyes, though, didn't miss a thing, from the slight faltering of words to the briefest scowl on the blonde's face when Emily's name had come up.

Giving a rueful smile at her perceptive friend, Naomi rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine, it's not perfect but it's still good. I love her, no doubts, but it's just complicated with her mum, yeah." Effy nodded, gently prodding for her to continue. "Right, see, her mum and dad think she's dating JJ. JJ, of all people!" Naomi snorted, half laughing at the absurdity of it all.

Effy's deep brown eyes went wide for a moment as she mouthed 'oh' silently. She knew that Naomi and Emily had been circling around each other just not that they had actually gotten together. She'd missed a lot in the month she'd been gone. The news didn't surprise her though. She knew that it had been only a matter of time before Naomi finally admitted her attraction to the sweeter Fitch twin.

"You can't seriously be jealous of JJ." Effy started, a playful smile on her serene face. "Naomi, JJ is just a filler, yeah, a cover for her parents. Most the time we need to shield our parents from our true selves. It's less painful for them that way."

"Yeah, no, I know. It's that JJ has such a crush on Ems, yeah? And they have this history, I know Ems only did to help him out but it kills me…" Naomi ran a hand through her pale hair, taking a deep breath as she collected her jumbled thoughts.

Effy nodded in understanding, she'd been informed of how Emily had pity fucked JJ, to help the boy lose his virginity. It was a onetime deal between friends, Emily had zero interest in her socially awkward friend. Unfortunately, JJ's interest in the twin had exponentially grown as a result of their one off.

Hazel eyes flashed surprise, then a slow knowing look shone in them, "You're not jealous of JJ liking Ems, your jealous that JJ gets to have dinner with the family."

Her friend could only nod, as usual, Effy knew what the real issue was. Grabbing the bartender's attention, she motioned for another round. If she was going to get into it, she didn't have to be sober while doing so.

They were still waiting for their round when a well fit bloke came over to chat Effy up. He was tall, with intense brown eyes that were a bit glassy due to the state of inebriation the guy was feeling. Short, messy ringlets of mahogany hair stuck out from under the red and white ball cap he wore. Well muscled arms poked out from the tight red polo he wore. He gave a crooked grin at the brunette, only glancing in Naomi's direction. Yeah, he was a wanker. He was fit and totally knew it. He reminded the blonde a bit of a slightly more posh version of Cook.

"Buy you a drink than?" Either the alcohol in him made him uncommonly self assured or he was one of the cockiest guys Naomi had ever seen. He'd wrapped an arm around Effy's shoulders and flashed another brass smile.

Effy gave the bloke the fakest smile, not that he noticed, he thought he'd actually had her already. "Aw, no thanks, I'm with my friend here. I'd rather lick her clit than suck on your pea sized dick. So if you don't mind, we were talking, so be a nice lad and fuck off, yeah."

He blinked a few times, not sure if he'd heard her correctly because her words had come out honey smooth. His self confident smile faltered briefly as he looked from Effy to Naomi. Effy, having enough of the interruption, shrugged his arm off her shoulders and gave him a little push. The abject look of confusion on his face only made Naomi burst out laughing. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times like a guppy.

"Right then, just piss off ya tosser." Effy said, pushing him more away from the two girls. A bit a ways a crowd of equally posh looking guys laughed at their friend, watching as he got the brush off. A few made cats calls and rude remarks as the lad seemed stuck in the middle. He looked back at Effy and Naomi, he'd never been shot down before, this was a first for him so he wasn't quite sure how to react.

"Right, well if you lezzers need a real man to fix ya, I'll just be over there, yeah." The bitterness in his voice only served to make the two girls laugh even harder at his pathetic attempt to save face in front of his mates.

Effy's only reply was to give him one of her devastating dismissive looks. It was the type of look that made a person feel insignificant, as if they were nothing. Effy was a pro at those types of looks.

With a rude gesture he turned around back to his friends, pushing a few out of his way as they teased him for his spectacular crash and burn.

"Ugh, guys are such wankers," Effy complained, "consider yourself lucky you fancy fanny."

The blonde's mouth dropped open, "Hey now, I never said I was only into girls, yeah? I'm still not sure if it's girls, or just one girl, Emily."

"It's not like you have to figure it all out right away, yeah, you have time to sort it all out." They downed the shots in front of them while Effy signaled for more.

"Yeah, I know." Naomi looked down at the worn wood grain on the bar top, her head spinning with the same questions she'd been asking herself for a few months. What did it mean her feelings for Emily? It wasn't as if she'd never noticed other girls before but didn't everyone? Plus, she'd fancied a few guys in her time. She wasn't a virgin, she'd been with a couple guys but none of them had come close to how it felt with Emily. Again, she didn't know if it was Emily or if she preferred girls. Did she try denying her attraction to Emily for so long because she honestly never considered it or was she trying to lie to herself? She was no closer to figuring it all out than she'd been since she started questioning everything. It was tiring so she tried to ignore the questions being with Emily caused her. If she ignored them, she felt less self conscious. It was much easier to just go with her feelings when the red head was around than when she wasn't with her. When they were apart was when all the questions starting spinning in her head, consuming her thoughts.

"Hey, have another shot and get out of your head, yeah, I swear I saw smoking coming out your ears." Effy teased, grabbing Naomi's attention, distracting her.

"Thanks." The blonde said, smiling at her friend while slamming yet another shot.

The two made unlikely friends considering Naomi was dating the twin sister of the girl Effy had bashed in the head with a rock and left alone in the woods. When she'd first heard about what had happened to Katie, Naomi was understandably angry with the brunette sitting next to her. A small nagging doubt however lingered in her mind as to Katie's account of what had happened that night. Not that she'd ever say that to Emily, who was fiercely protective of her overbearing twin, but it had been there all the same.

She'd always felt a kinship with the quiet girl. Effy had always seemed to know the exact right thing to say to Naomi when she was struggling with her feeling for Emily. Most importantly, Effy never judged. Of that Naomi was eternally grateful. As much as she liked to think she didn't need people or friends, Naomi, needed them more than she'd ever admit. Effy was the same way.

A couple days before Effy was to leave for rehab, Naomi went over to her house while Emily was with her sister shopping. It was first time she'd ever seen Effy looked shocked. It was as if she didn't think anyone would care and considering how many of their friends had been acting, it wasn't too much of a stretch.

After a while of silently sitting, Naomi was able to drag the story out of the brunette. Things happened as Katie said, except she had neglected to mention the part where she had been choking Effy. That's what prompted Effy to hit her with the rock to get the twin to let go of her throat. Given that Effy was out of her mind on mushrooms that night, it made more sense as to why she didn't go to get help right away for Katie. It didn't excuse it but she could have honestly not realized how badly the other girl was hurt. It also explained why Effy had no recollection of where Katie was the next morning, only knowing she was out in the woods.

They both knew what she'd done had been wrong but it wasn't unprovoked as Katie made it out to be. It was a terrible accident with a lot of horrible factors involved. So many other outcomes could have happened if only one of them had been different.

If Katie hadn't been acting like a jealous cow all night and attacked Effy first.

If Effy hadn't been high on mushrooms.

If Effy had been able to just push Katie off her.

If Effy had remembered where Katie had been the next morning.

If Freddy had been a man and not dated Katie while wanting Effy.

So many other possibilities. For what it was worth, Effy had called the authorities to find Katie. The outcome could have been so much worse than a few stitches, a bruised ego and a month in rehab.

Unfortunately, Effy had been demonized by most their friends, Naomi hoped everyone would get over it before the term started. She didn't want to have to hide her friendship with the insightful girl. She wouldn't even though she knew it would cause problems with Emily. She'd just have to find a way to get Emily to see that Effy wasn't all to blame. She knew her girlfriend was upset about what happened to her sister but she also knew that Emily was a fair girl and once some more time had passed, she'd cool down enough to listen to Naomi, she knew she would. Effy deserved to have her friends as much as Katie did.

"You know that girl over there?" Effy asked Naomi pointing towards one of the couches along the wall. "She's been looking over here for the last hour."

Naomi squinted, trying to focus her drunken eyes. Her stomach dropped as she noticed the multicolored dreads stand up and start making their way over towards them. "Fucks sake."

"Oh, so she is a friend of yours." Effy smugly said, amused.

"Naomi! I didn't expect to run into you tonight." Chloe exclaimed as soon as she was close to the two girls sitting at the bar. She moved closer to Naomi than was needed to talk to the blonde. Naomi wasn't unhappy to see her friend, she was worried about how to explain it to Emily to keep the redhead from getting jealous. "And without your girlfriend."

"Yeah, hey, Chloe, nice to see ya. This is my friend, Effy." Naomi waved towards Effy who was watching the whole scene curiously.

"'Ello," Chloe greeted Effy briefly before turning back towards Naomi. "I came around your place the other day."

"Yeah, soz, my mum told me but I was with Emily and forgot." Naomi said, feeling a little bad for not getting back to the girl.

"Yeah, it's alright. I wanted to see if you wanted to go to a meeting with me doe the DAE." Chloe said, smiling sweetly, seemingly not to be offended by being forgotten about.

"The DAE?" Naomi questioned, not having heard of that group before.

"Yeah, Direct Action Earth. It's a new group that Chuck's started." Chloe explained, "We do a bit more than just protests and such. I can tell you more over lunch this week if you want?" Chloe eyed the semi-drunk girl, subtly flirting with her.

Naomi had to admit, her curiosity was piqued. She'd been feeling like there was more she could be doing than just shouting slogans and holding signs. "Yeah, sure, that sounds good. I'll ring you and we can figure out a good time."

"Perfect, I'll wait for your call than." Chloe said, breaking out into a brilliant smile that made her eyes light up, "I better get back to Chuck, I'll talk to you soon, Naomi." And with a wink at the blonde she sauntered off back to the table where her boyfriend and a few friends where sitting.

"Yeah, alright." Naomi called out to the retreating form, wondering if she'd accidentally gotten smoke in the girl's eye.

The more she thought about it, the more she was looking forward to learning more about this DAE group Chloe had mentioned. She wanted to make a difference and lately she had been feeling like she was a hamster, just running in its little wheel but never getting anywhere. Maybe this was what she needed.

"Another round than?" Effy broke Naomi out of her thoughts.

The blonde turned to her friend, still smiling in that hazy drunken way. "You know it!"

The rest of the night passed in a blur of shots, laughter and ridiculing any blokes dumb enough to approach them, until they finally stumbled out at last call, taking a taxi to Naomi to sleep for the night. Effy knew there was no way she could show up at her house in the state she was in, her parents would probably pack her back to rehab faster than it took Cook to eat a whole cake.

* * *

"Ugh fucking hell." Naomi groaned, grabbing her head the next morning as light poured into her bedroom. Her mouth felt like she'd been sucking on old wool socks while midgets jumped around on pogo sticks in her head. With another moan she grabbed her pillow, putting it over her eyes to block out the excruciatingly bright light from outside. She knew better than to try and keep up with Effy, that girl was a bloody pro.

"Up and at 'em, sunshine." Speaking, well, really, thinking of the unusually chipper girl, Effy walked into Naomi's room, sounding as fresh as if she'd had a good night's sleep and never touched a drop of alcohol.

"MMmmahwaaayy" came the muffled reply from under the pillow. There was no way Naomi was getting out of bed with the hangover she was feeling.

"Come on, your mum's made breakfast, plus you have another guest." Effy smirked, pulling the pillow from Naomi's grip.

"Whoisit" was the still mumbled replied, she really was trying to get back to sleep, "fuckittellemtaleave"

"Oh, I don't think that'd be a good idea." Effy almost laughed. She couldn't believe how wrecked Naomi looked, poor girl. She barely had a headache when she'd woken up an hour before. "Come on."

Effy pulled the blankets off Naomi, who with lightning fast reflexes, belying her currently painful state, grabbed them back to cover herself.

Right, Naomi slept in the nude. Effy wasn't embarrassed, she'd seen plenty of tits and twats in her life. It wasn't anything special, though the way Naomi had shot up and squealed, you'd have thought Effy had poured ice cold water on her.

"Bloody hell, Eff!" Naomi huffed, her cheeks bright red. "I'm up now, happy? I'll be there in a minute."

Effy's only reply was a sly smile as she slipped out of the room and back to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, Naomi followed her, stumbling, half blind squinting her eyes to the light. All she wanted was to grab a bottle of water, some aspirin and climb back in her bed. Silently cursing whoever had decided to come around that morning, her mouth dropped open at the person sitting calm as could be at her kitchen table.

"What the hell are you doing here?"


	5. I Shoulda Stayed Home

**A/N** Sorry it took so long to get this updated, the summer kept me busy and I was a bit stuck as I knew I had to do this part but I didn't really want to as it's not the most exciting chapter but it does start to set a few things in motion. I need to get everyone to a certain point before I can move forward because there's so much baggage already, so I had to figure out a way to clean that up before we could throw some new stuff at them. I hope you all like it, let me know and yes, this is a Naomily story but how can we have Naomi if we can't show how they're affected by those closest to them... And I'll stop rambling as this is probably the most nervous I've been to post a chapter on any story to date. Thoughts, good or bad are most appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 5: I Shoulda Stayed Home**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naomi squeaked out, as that was all she was able to do whilst in the throes of a massive hangover.

JJ turned around and blinked at Naomi, his wide smile showing off his braces, "You look like shit." He greeted her pleasantly.

"Gee, thanks." Naomi rolled her eyes at the guy, wondering what he was doing sitting in her kitchen, eating the eggs her mum had made like it was an everyday event. He was one of the last people she wanted to see at that moment, especially hung over. She shot a glare at Effy for not warning her. Effy merely smiled and went back to drinking her coffee, completely unaffected from the tension in the room.

"I thought I should come around, talk to you about the dinner Emily has invited me to on Friday night with her family. I assume you've already talked to her about it. Good," he continued after she nodded in response, "then I wanted to discuss with you what is and isn't allowed so as to be perfectly clear with the boundaries. I wouldn't want to do anything to upset you or Emily." JJ said in his matter of fact way. He offered up a small smile, trying to reassure Naomi that he wasn't going to take advantage of the situation.

Yes, he did have a huge crush on Emily, it was only natural, but he also knew that nothing would ever come of it. Emily was a lesbian and while it didn't stop him from fantasying about the redhead at night in the safety of his own room, he knew he had no chance with her. Besides, he also knew he was better than some lame love triangle that would never work out in his favor. He'd had enough of those to last him a life time.

"The...boundaries?" Naomi choked out, not quite up to speed about where the conversation was headed. '_Fucks sake_´ she groaned in her head, it was too early for this and she was too hung over to deal. She huffed, blowing a few errant strands of hair from her eyes. Looking up at the ceiling, she willed her head to stop pounding so she could wrap it around the fact that JJ was in her kitchen, apparently asking how far he could go with _her_ girlfriend at a family dinner with _her _girlfriend's family, while pretending to be to be _her_ girlfriend's boyfriend. Did she mention that Emily was _her_ girlfriend? Yeah, the situation was ridiculous, she knew it, Effy knew it, Emily knew it, JJ knew it, hell even Katie had to know it, but yet this is where they found themselves. Naomi went over and poured herself some coffee, not putting any cream or sugar in it, she needed it to be strong for this conversation.

"Yes, boundaries, such as can I hold her hand? Am I able to bring her flowers? Will I be allowed to hug her hello? Is it acceptable if I give her a good night kiss at the end of dinner." The curly haired boy listed off each item on his fingers, as if checking off a list he had in his head, which he probably did. JJ tended to approach most things like they were math problems to be solved.

"Wait, say again?" Naomi's eyes almost bugged out of her head, "There will most certainly be no snogging _my girlfriend_ unless it's me doing it."

"Right, so kissing is off limits." JJ acknowledged, hiding his disappointment with a quick smile.

"You're damn right it's off limits, JJ!" Naomi huffed, ignoring her head pounding harder in protest to her outburst.

"Right, I got that, no snogging Emily, your girlfriend, while at dinner with her family."

"Or anytime!" the blonde girl yelped.

Effy continued to watch the scene in front of her silently, though a small amused smile played on her lips.

"Yes. I understand, Naomi, no need to shout. It wasn't as if I had asked to feel your girlfriend up at the dinner table even if she does have brilliant breasts…" JJ's hazel eyes went wide as soon as he realized what he'd said. He quickly glanced from Naomi's stormy face to Effy's amused smirk, "Oh, um, I'm sorry, I didn't…I didn't mean to say, it's just sometimes the things I'm thinking, they, um…"

Taking a calming breath, Naomi brought her tone back down to a normal decibel as she leveled JJ with a less than amused look. "I get it, Jay, but stop thinking about my girlfriend's breasts, yeah? It's a little creepy and makes it hard to be your friend when you blurt out things about Emily that you shouldn't be." '_Pervy wanker'_ she silently added. Seriously, that guy? Emily slept with that guy? Pity fuck or not, really? _For fucks sake._

JJ blinked rapidly a few times looking from Effy to Naomi and back again before his eyes dropped down to his plate. He grabbed his glass of juice and drank it down in one long gulp. As soon as he set it down, Effy refilled it without missing a beat. "Sorry, Naomi, I try to keep those thoughts to myself, sometimes that filter doesn't work, the one that tells your mouth not to say what the brain's thinking." The boy offered her an apologetic smile. He seemed to be relaxing, as the anxious look on his face lessened slightly.

Naomi let out a long breath, pinching the bridge of her nose while closing her eyes, willing the headache to subside so she could finish dealing with JJ and go back to bed, or at the very least take a shower. She seriously smelled like the pub from the night before. Though bed seemed like a much better option with the way her day was going already. "Look, Jay, just go, be polite, shake her father's hand, don't blurt out _anything_ inappropriate at dinner, thank them for a nice time and leave. Your hands stick to yourself. You can give Emily a short hug at the end when you leave. A short, friendly like hug, like you'd hug your mum, alright?"

"Alright than, I'm glad to see we've reached a mutually satisfactory arrangement." JJ smiled brightly at Naomi, "I don't want to do anything to upset either of you, you're my friends."

"Yeah, and hey, JJ, I do appreciate you doing this for us, I know it's awkward, for all of us. So, ah, thanks." Naomi knew she'd come off as a selfish bitch at the beginning, but really it wasn't her fault, she was hung over and taken off guard first thing in the morning. Even still, she knew she didn't need to be acting like a complete twat towards the guy. She couldn't blame anyone for having a crush on Emily Fitch, she was pretty amazing in Naomi's book.

"My pleasure, Naomi, anything to help out friends." JJ gave her another warm smile before slightly frowning to look over at Effy. "Speaking of, have you talked to Freddie or Cook since you've been back, Effy?"

"No, JJ, I haven't, Naomi, and now you, are the only two I've talked to since I've been back." Effy's voice was even, not giving any emotion away but not completely cold either.

"Don't cause anymore problems, Effy, please. Cook and Freddie have been getting along fine all summer. I don't want to go back to all the nonsense of last term. They've both been fine. It's back to what it was like before you happened." JJ appealed, his hazel eyes showing concern at the problems the lovely brunette sitting at the table could cause effortlessly.

Part of him couldn't blame her, as much as he wanted to, there was just something about Effy that made you want to be around her, protect her. His dad called it animal magnetism and had warned JJ to stay far away from girls like that.

"Not to worry, Jay, I'm done with all that. I won't do anything to come between them." Effy replied in the same even tone. While being in rehab, Effy knew she had to change a few things, otherwise she'd end up like her brother Tony had, losing all his friends and being alone. Losing half her friends was bad enough but she knew she could make it right, she just needed time to do it.

Naomi glanced over at the other girl sitting across the table, slightly envious how she looked completely unaffected by anything. Effy just took it all in, she seemed back to her old self after her stint in rehab, completely in control of herself and her surroundings, not like the hot mess she'd been right before everything had blown up with Cook, Freddie and Katie.

"Well, alright than." JJ said, with a nod, his unruly hair bouncing with the movement. He looked between the girls once more, opened his mouth as if to say something, then shut it again, shaking his head. He scratched the back of his neck as he stood up. "Right, Naomi tell your mum thanks for the breakfast but I should be going now. Have a nice day."

He didn't wait for Naomi to offer to show him out, he took off for the door, having finished what he'd come there to do. "Right, have a good day." Naomi called out, rolling her eyes, to the already gone boy.

Naomi looked over at Effy, just as Effy looked up, their eyes met in shared amusement before they both started laughing.

"So what are you going to do about this?" Effy asked after their laughter had died down.

"What are you on about?" Naomi asked right back, playing dumb. She had no clue what she really could do. She couldn't out Emily to her parents, especially when she herself wasn't entirely sure how she felt. Was it just the redhead or was there more to it than that? Was she a lezzer? A bisexual? Straight with only Emily Fitch related gay tendencies? It made her head spin thinking about it all. Bringing JJ's empty plate to the sink, she turned her back on her inquisitive friend, trying to avoid the conversation she knew they'd end up having. She truly believed if Effy stared at a person long enough, they'd spill every secret they'd ever had and then anyone else's they knew. It was her unflinching gaze that did it.

"You're not going to really let JJ pretend to date Emily all summer are you?" Effy asked. She quirked one well sculpted eyebrow at the blonde as Naomi turned around to finally face her. The challenge in Effy's voice was more than apparent.

Naomi rolled her eyes, letting out a small huff, giving the brunette a look as if to say, 'don't be stupid' but as Effy just stared back at her, eyebrow still cocked, head slightly tilted to the side, the blonde shook her head and sat down at the table. Her hands cupping the side of her head as she gently massaged her temples, trying to get the pounding to go away. It really was all too much with the hammering in her head and surprise morning visits and questions she didn't know the answers to.

"Oi, for fucks sake, Effy, give us a break, yeah?" Naomi mumbled through her hands, "I haven't the faintest idea what to do about it all yet." She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a shaky breath.

"Alright than, I'll help you with Emily but you have to help me with Katiekins." Effy offered, leaning back in her chair to light up a cigarette. The look on her face showing she was confident in her ability to sort out Naomi and Emily's issue.

"I still don't get why you want to be friends with her after everything, Effy." Naomi said a hint of disbelief and anger in her voice, "I mean, she wasn't as innocent about it all as she lead everyone to believe, now was she?"

"I know but it doesn't matter, I want my friends back and to do that I need to sort everything out with Katie." Effy plainly stated, leaving no room for debating the fact. They both knew it was true, as long as Katie held a major grudge against the other girl, their little group would be even more fractured than it had been when Freddy and Cook where chasing after Effy. It had been easy before, while Effy was in rehab not to worry about having to choose one over the other for group invites but now with her back, it was bound to cause more than a few awkward instances.

"Right, I'll help but I don't know how much help I'll be, it's not like I'm on Katie's top ten or anything." Naomi ruefully smiled, finally looking up at her friend "She only tolerates me because Ems makes her."

"You're higher in her ranks than I currently am," A light smirk lit across the brunette's face, "And that's all I need. I know what Katie wants and I know how to get it for her."

"Really, I don't think Katie wants Freddy anymore, Eff." Naomi said, trying to figure out what the other girl could be hinting at. Sometimes she really wished Effy would just come out and say what she was thinking.

"No, Katie wants to be adored, she wants to be the girl that everyone else wants to be or be with." Effy knew the type well. She'd grown up with one of the biggest narcissist around. It wasn't rocket science to figure out what made Katie tick, Effy just had to find a way to be the one who could provide it for her, maybe then the twin would finally let go of the animosity between them. Luckily, if there was one thing Elizabeth Stonem, sister of Tony Stonem, was good at, it was figuring out how to fix messed up situations.

Naomi looked at her friend, realization already dawning on her, "You already have a plan don't you?"

Effy's soft smiled only proved that the devious wheels in head where already turning. "Not yet, but I have a fairly good idea on how to get this all sorted out."

The blonde bite the side of her bottom lip, staring as the devious look intensified on the recent rehab grad's face. Squinting her eyes she closed peered at the other girl, "Come on than, what's your grand plan to fix the situation with you and Katie while fixing mine and Ems with her parents?"

"In due time, my dear, Naomi, in due time." Effy smirked more fully, standing up to put her coffee mug in the sink. "Now, go take a shower and get dressed, you look like shit and we have people to meet."

Effy stared pointedly at the blonde, until with a roll of her eyes, Naomi got up and headed for the bathroom, wondering what Effy was about to get them into.

Effy leaned against the counter, mentally figuring out what all she needed to do to get things back on track not only for herself but for all her friends. Now that she was back from rehab, she didn't want to waste the rest of the summer with petty fights and disagreements. No, she wanted to get things sorted quickly and spend the rest of the summer getting piss drunk with her friends again.

* * *

"What the hell are we doing here?" Naomi questioned the brunette standing next to her as they stood outside an office building downtown.

"We're waiting for someone." Effy vaguely answered, taking a long drag from her cigarette.

"Who are we waiting for?" Naomi wasn't trying to be difficult but she had been hoping maybe she could call Emily and see the redhead for a bit that day. Even if she was upset about JJ going to dinner at Emily's, she wasn't mad enough to not want to see the girl. It'd been over a day already and she was missing the shorter girl insanely.

Effy smiled brightly, her eyes filled with adoration, while nodding her head towards a guy who'd just walked out of the building. "Him."

He was tall, with broad shoulders and the most beautiful green eyes Naomi had ever seen on a guy. His short, brown hair looked silky smooth, the kind of hair any girl would kill to have. And when he caught sight of Effy leaning against the wall, waiting for him, his smile was bright and brilliant. He looked liked he'd just stepped out of the pages of an Abercrombie and Fitch catalog in his posh clothes. He walked over to the two girls, throwing his arms around the brunette pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Effy! Now this is a pleasant surprise. I thought I wouldn't see you until dinner tonight with mum."

"Yeah, something came up, I needed to talk to you." Effy pulled back from the hug, but the guy kept an arm around her, still smiling as he looked over at the other girl. "This is my friend, Naomi. Naomi, this is my brother, Tony."

* * *

The pub was loud and, per the norm, crowded, as Emily pushed her way through the mass of sweaty bodies, her eyes peeled for her missing girlfriend. They hadn't seen each other in over two days and with the exception of a quick phone call the night before, they hadn't talked either. She didn't think it was possible to miss someone as much as she missed her outspoken, sometimes cynical, always sarcastic, girlfriend. So when she'd gotten the text earlier that evening saying to grab Katie and come on down to the pub, she'd all but begged Katie to come with. She knew that their mum was still watching her and if Katie was coming with her, it would be a lot easier to get out of the house with fewer questions. With minimal grumbling, which had been a shock to Emily, Katie agreed to come along but only of Emily bought her a few rounds. The younger twin had been more than happy to comply with that relatively tame request. With Katie, Emily never knew what her twin would demand. She'd once demanded one of Emily's kidneys, if she ever needed it, when they were 12 just to let Emily borrow her Streets CD.

After search for what felt like an eternity, a flash of blonde through the smoky room caught Emily's eye. Grabbing her sisters arm, Emily practically dragged her twin to the back of the bar where Naomi was sitting at a table with JJ. She stopped, dropping Katie's arm, a slight befuddled look on her face. What was Naomi doing hanging out at the pub with JJ or all people? She knew her girlfriend was more than a little annoyed at the boy.

"For fuck's sake, Emily, you almost pulled my arm out of its socket." Katie grumbled from behind her younger sister.

Naomi looked up, her bright blue eyes lighting up at the sight of Emily standing in front of her. She jumped up and almost lunged across the table to hug the girl before she realized where they were and that Katie was standing right there, not to mention dozens of other people. Stopping right on front of Emily, she awkwardly smiled, seeming almost bashful in the redheads opinion.

"Ah, hey, hi…" Naomi smiled at her girlfriend, shifting from foot to foot, crossing then uncrossing her arms, not quite sure what to do with them.

"Oh for the love of God, just kiss her already." Katie grumbled some more, dropping into a chair next to JJ looking quite put upon as she watched her sister return the blonde's shy, awkward smile. Turning away to give the girls as much privacy as they could have in a crowded room, she shook her head at their stupidity.

A smirk danced on Emily's face as she cocked an eyebrow at the girl standing before her, "Well, you heard the girl, best to listen to her, she whines slightly less that way."

"Thanks for the permission, Katiekins." Naomi sarcastically replied, matching Emily's smirk as she hugged her girlfriend, giving her a quick kiss. It wasn't that she didn't want to push the twin up against the wall and snog her for hours, but she decided that if Katie was at least being half way decent the least she could do was not feel her sister up in front of her. Really, she could be decent.

"Oh, God, I've missed you." Emily whispered, placing a light kiss behind Naomi's ear.

"Really?" Naomi replied, her tone slightly teasing. She pulled Emily even tighter against her before she was interrupted by someone else calling out her name. Whipping her head around, she reluctantly pulled apart from the shorter girl to greet Panda and Thomas as they walked up to their table.

"Bloody hell, it's packed in here." Panda exclaimed, smiling widely while looking around the pub. "Hey, guys, sorry we're late, Mum was being difficult so I had to have my Aunt call and tell her I was going to hers tonight for female bonding and Tibetan chanting. I'd have said I was going to yours, Em, but then Mum would have wanted to talk to your Mum and that would have been a bollywacked conversation when they realized we were out snogging and tripping the light fantastic instead of picking course for next term. Thomas, I'm so thirsty I could drink from an elephants trunk can you grab us a couple drink?"

Everyone just stared at Panda, waiting for her to take a breath. After hanging out for almost a year, they'd all learn to just let the girl go until she finally finished, it was pointless to try and interrupt the fresh faced blonde, she'd only keep going on. The only person who was ever able to get Panda to stop mid-ramble was Effy. Thomas could on occasion, he'd learned to kiss her to get to her to stop, but even then sometimes it didn't work.

"Hello, Panda, Hello, Thomas. Have a seat, Emily and Katie only just got here as well." JJ gestured to a couple of empty chairs around the table.

After greetings were passed and the first round bought by Thomas, always the perfect gentleman, they sat, idly chatting about the upcoming term in a month. It was a good time as Thomas told them a few stories about his village in the Congo and Katie tried to giving JJ fashion tips.

She thought it was her personal duty to help all those who were in the deep throes of a fashion crisis and in her opinion JJ needed all the help she could give him. If she was nicer she'd go clean out his closet herself but really, she didn't really care to get involved beyond telling him what he should wear and offering to let him go shopping with her sometime. Her mother was always telling her they needed to do more charity work, and shopping with JJ should fill that requirement nicely. Plus, he'd get the added bonus of being seen out in public during the day with her. Of course she'd have to invite some other people along, to keep anyone from getting the wrong idea about them.

Naomi held Emily's hand under the table, making sure there were no roaming hands like last time at the pub. Naomi wasn't sure she'd be able to handle that, especially since they hadn't figured out if Emily was staying with her that night or not. They half listened to the conversations around them, too busy stealing looks at each other, both happier than they cared to admit being in each other's company again.

"Looks like love does get a second chance." Thomas leaned over and whispered to Emily, nodding towards Naomi, genuinely happy for his friends.

Emily smiled in reply, looking over at Panda who was in the middle of telling Katie some story about getting a pickle stuck up her nose the week before. "Things look on the up for you as well."

Thomas smiled brightly, his white teeth flashing as he gently took Panda's hand in his, "Better than ever, this girl makes my world sing and all the colors brighter." Panda giggled, blushing next to him before sending him a loving smile.

Katie rolled her eyes, Thomas and Panda had to be the corniest couple she knew, even her sister and Naomi weren't that mushy together, at least not in public, thank God. Deep down, though, a part of her wondered if she'd every meet someone who seemed to be her perfect match like Thomas was for Panda or even as much as it pained her to admit, Naomi for her sister. She'd never admit to such a petty emotion like envy, barely to herself even but sometimes she wondered if she'd ever have what her friends and sister seemed to have.

"Oi, what the hell is she doing here." Katie cried in outrage motioning towards the bar where Effy Stonem was standing, talking to the barkeep, looking like she hadn't a care in the world. The other girl had failed to either notice they were all there or was outright ignoring them.

All conversation stopped as everyone turned to look at the bar. JJ let out a low whistle. Panda looked torn between jumping up to greet her best friend and being loyal to the group of friends she was with, she kept looking between the people at her table and Effy at the bar, indecision clouding her normally cheery face. Sitting between them, Katie glared at the brunette she hadn't seen since that night in the woods. The night she could have died. She was muttering about the nerve of some people and the incompetence of the court system, her glare nothing short of murderous. Thomas looked shocked but more concerned with how Effy being back in town affected Panda and his friends. He put a comforting arm around the still confused Panda, offering what support he could.

Emily glanced over at Naomi and noticed she didn't seem as shocked as the others at the reappearance of Effy, which quickly lead her to believe her girlfriend had been keeping a crucial bit of information from her. '_Oh, we will be talking about this later, of that Naomi can be sure,' _Emily's thought bitterly_, "and she can just as well forget about getting any tonight.' _

Naomi glanced over at her girlfriend, noticing that Emily was squeezing her hand almost painfully in her grip, the fuming look on the redhead's face made her gulp. _'I'm so in the shit for this.'_


	6. 50 Drunk People Who Barely Listen

A/N: I know it's been forever but I do have the next chapter already done (just have to look it over) so if people are still interested, I'll get it posted in the next day.

**Warning there is mature content in this update so if that's not your thing, skip the last few paragraphs or if it is, feel free to reread then as many times as you like ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chap 6: 50 Drunk People Who Barely Listen**

The small group continued to stare at the bar until the brunette finally turned around, feigning shock at seeing most of her friends there. She leaned over and whispered something in her brother's ear that caused him to turn around as well, his blue eyes staring directly into Katie's surprised hazel ones. Effy coolly gazed over at the table, letting her eyes brush over everyone sitting there before turning back to the bar, a small, noncommittal smile on her lips.

Katie blinked a few times before a scowl took over her face, she was practically glaring at the Stonem siblings. The nerve of them, to stand there, gawking at her and her friends, as if they were amusing Effy and her soddin' brother. Well she wouldn't stand for that, she wouldn't let Effy see that she was affected in anyway by her, even if her breath was a bit uneven and she felt her hands slightly shaking.

"So tell me, why don't you seem so surprised to see Effy?" Emily leaned over whispering to her girlfriend, her hand still holding Naomi's in a death grip.

Naomi turned, giving Emily a weak smile, "I might have talked to her a few days ago when she got back…"

Emily's eyes flashed with anger, how could Naomi had kept that from her? The girl who had left her sister bleeding in the middle of the woods being back around was a pretty big deal. "And you didn't think maybe you should have let me know?"

Naomi felt her hand start to sweat as her heart beat faster in her chest, she knew she should have told Emily but she was waiting for the right time. Plus it would have been hard to get Katie to come if there was any chance of running into Effy. Naomi decided to go with most the truth, "Emsy, I hadn't had a chance to talk to you, we've barely had a chance to talk in the last couple days." She gave the upset redhead her best innocent face, hoping that using the pet name would work in melting some of the anger she felt coming from her girlfriend.

"Don't Emsy me, Naomi, you knew and didn't tell me." Emily realized she was starting to get a bit louder as JJ looked over to see what they were talking about. Thankfully, Katie was too busy engaged in some intense staring contest with the eldest Stonem sibling to notice the heated whispering going on across from her.

Emily stood up, still clutching Naomi's hand, "We have to use the toilets." She practically dragged Naomi away from the table, no one but JJ seemed to notice as they all were still shocked at seeing Effy.

"Right, enough of this nonsense." Katie said, taking a deep breath, strengthening her resolve as she stood up, walking directly towards Effy and Tony.

Panda blinked, as if coming out of a trance as she watched Katie march over to the Stonem's, "Bonkers, this is gonna be mad." She whispered to herself. Next to her Thomas nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

"How the hell couldn't you tell me Effy was back?" Emily all but yelled as she roughly pushed Naomi into an empty toilet cubicle, slamming the door closed behind them.

Any other time, the taller blonde might have found it a bit of a turn on, the way her girlfriend's eyes flashed, her breathing a bit heavy, along with the adorable scowl on her pixie face, a pissed off Emily was without a doubt a very hot Emily. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to take advantage of the semi-private space they found themselves in as the back of Naomi's feet hit the toilet, causing her to half fall, half sit down with an ungraceful 'humph' on the hard plastic seat. Emily stood above her, glaring down at the blue eyed girl.

'_At least I've got my pants up, no telling what I'd catch on that seat_' Naomi thought, her face scrunched up in disgust. There was an overpowering smell of pine cleaner that failed to completely cover the stale beer, smoke and sick in the toilets. Not the most romantic place far a shag but if Emily kept looking at her like that, Naomi wasn't sure she'd be responsible for what happened.

"Well, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Emily demanded, pulling Naomi from her alternating thoughts of all the different germs crawling around in the dingy bathroom and not caring about said germs and taking Emily right there against the worn wood of the cubicle door. She made a mental note to not let them go for days without sex again, it turned her into a raging horn dog like Cook.

"Um," Naomi rolled her eyes and expelling a breath that blew the hair out of her eyes. She chewed on her bottom lip, quickly trying to figure out what to tell Emily without making the situation worse. "Effy rang last week, when she got out of rehab and then we went out the other night when you told me JJ was going to yours for dinner."

Naomi winced, bracing for the worst, waiting for the blow up she knew was about to come. After a few beats when no sound came from the redhead in the cubicle with her, she slowly opened her eyes, to see Emily staring at her in disbelief, her face red with anger. '_Shit, I am definitely not getting any nookie tonight.'_

Emily opened her mouth, then closed it again, her thoughts racing, not sure where to start. There were too many to choose from, like not being told Effy called, or even that the brunette was back, or the fact that Naomi had went out with Effy. Or, should she start with how betrayed she felt that Naomi had kept it all from her when they were supposed to be in a relationship. Her head was spinning with all the different reasons she had been given to be fuming at her girlfriend.

"_I'll be lucky to still have a girlfriend after this."_ Naomi glumly thought while watching Emily struggle for words.

* * *

"You have a lot of nerve, showing up here, where you're well not wanted." Katie snarled as she walked up to Effy and Tony Stonem. Her eyes were so dark; they were almost black with fury. She refused to let Effy see how much she'd affected her.

For weeks she'd relived waking up in the bed at hospital, scared, confused and embarrassed. She'd had to endure the whispers in the halls at college about what had happened in the woods that night, had to listen as others snickered about Effy Stonem hitting her over the head with a rock and stealing her boyfriend. Her entire self esteem had come crashing down along with that rock but it stopped now. She was standing up to Effy and showing her that she, Katie Fitch, wasn't phased by what happened, that she had come out of the entire ordeal stronger, even if in reality she hadn't. She was going to show Effy that she was better than her and always would be, that Katie Fitch didn't take shit from anyone.

"We're just having a drink, Katie, no harm." Effy held up her hands, "See, I'm unarmed, not even a pebble in sight."

"Oh real fucking funny. You think you're a well riot don't you?" Katie struggled to keep her voice steady, she wouldn't give Effy the satisfaction of seeing her ruffled.

Effy bit her lip and looked up at Katie through her long eyelashes, "No, but I can see you're nowhere close to forgiving me so what's the point of trying."

Effy's retort had thrown Katie off her game completely. She had expected Effy to apologize, to beg for her forgiveness, to basically fall at her feet and do anything and everything to make things right. She wasn't expecting Effy to coolly look at her and then refuse to apologize because she knew Katie had no intention of accepting it. That wasn't how it was suppose to go, of all the ways Katie had pictured what would happen the first time she saw Effy again, being dismissed wasn't one of them.

Effy glanced once more at Katie, it was a look filled with sadness and regret before the brunette turned away from the fuming twin and headed for the other side of the bar.

"Exactly, because there is nothing you could ever say that would get me to forgive a fucking cow like you!" Katie weakly retorted to the retreating figure, clearly shaken by the way Effy had effectively taken all the wind out of her sails. Leave it to cool, detached Effy Stonem to find a way to still make her look like a fool. Katie felt tears of frustration welling up. She pushed them down, willing herself to remain calm and in control. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, when she opened them back up, Effy's brother was standing there, a shot on the bar in front of her.

"Ef can be a bit hard to take," the tall guy smiled friendly at Katie, his eyes shining brightly even in the poor bar lighting, "but if it helps I know she feels horrible about everything that happened."

"I don't really give a fuck how your psychotic sister feels." Katie snapped back. She had no problem taking her anger out on the one Stonem sibling standing in front of her. She crossed her arms and glared up at Tony. Even pissed off she could appreciate how fit he truly was, university had been good to Tony. He still had his cocky half smile half smirk in place but he'd filled out a bit more, looked less boyish and more rugged.

"Fair enough," He smiled agreeing easily enough, "I'm Tony Stonem, by the way. You must be Katie Fitch."

"I know who you are, didn't you go a bit mental yourself?" Katie's hard stare didn't waiver, if Effy wasn't there to take her anger out on, then her brother would do as a substitute for the time being. "Must run in the family."

Instead of being offended, Tony only laughed good-naturally, "I was actually hit by a bus, things where a bit fuzzy for awhile but it's all sorted now, so no, not mental."

Tony's smile seemed to disarm Katie and despite her best efforts she found herself smiling back at the handsome guy. Internally, she was screaming at herself that he was the enemy but her body seemed to ignore the thoughts.

"Still, it's a shame you're related to such a fucking bitch." Katie huffed, still trying not to smile too much at Effy's brother.

A thoughtful look crossed Tony's face as he studied the redhead in front of him, "She's not so bad, besides, we both know that you're not as innocent as you've lead everyone else to believe, now are you love?"

His words hit her like a glass of ice cold water, she quickly went on the defense, a scowl firmly on her face, "Regardless of what happened, I didn't bash her head in with a rock and leave her for dead, now did I?"

"Right, but according to my sister, you _were_ choking her," Tony held up a hand to stop Katie's protests, "Neither of you were in the right. To be fair, you did get the worst of it. Though, if you knew Effy better you'd see how sorry she really is. However, this isn't my mess to sort out, so how about you and I have a drink and leave the whole ordeal between the two of you. It'd be a shame if what happened between my sister and you kept us from getting to know each other better."

Tony held out the shot glass with a cocky smile on his face, knowing he'd already won this battle. Katie glared at it as if he was holding a live grenade and trying to pass it off to her.

"I don't take drinks I don't see poured from strange guys, no matter how fit they are." She said, doing her best to look fierce but she resembled a petulant child more than anything.

Tony let out an easy laugh, giving her another appraising look, "Beautiful and smart, my kinda girl." He winked at her before turning back to the bar to get the bartender's attention. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Katie was watching as the woman behind the bar poured another shot of tequila.

After tossing a few notes down on the bar, he gestured at the newly poured drink, "there ya go, a fresh shot for the lady."

Katie raised one well sculpted eyebrow, a smirk on her lips as she took the glass and clanked it against the one Tony was already holding up.

"Cheers." They said in unison while downing the shots, the glasses thudding on the wooden bar when they slammed them back down. They continued to smile at each other as the bartender poured them another shot.

As much as Katie hated Effy, Tony was right, she couldn't let her issues with his sister keep her from pulling one of the hottest guys she'd ever seen, this was going to make her a living legend. Once everyone heard she'd gotten a hold of Tony Stonem, any other rumors about her would be forgotten, she knew gossip was fickle that way, she'd started her fair share of rumors in the past. People only cared about the latest hot piece of news going around and judging from the size of the crowd here, it wouldn't take long to get around even if school was out for the summer. There were a lot worse ways to spend the summer than with Tony Stonem.

* * *

Naomi watched as the emotions flashed across Emily's face, clouding her features between upset, angry, furious, hurt and back again. It killed her to see Emily so upset, especially because she was the cause. She hadn't meant to keep anything from the other girl, but there really hadn't been a good time to talk about it all in the last few days. Naomi thought it was a discussion better left for in person rather than over the phone.

"Look, Emily…" Naomi softly started out, reaching her hands out towards her irate girlfriend, hoping to show she meant no harm, "I was going to tell you but I haven't seen you in days…"

"Don't _'Look, Emily'_ me, Naomi! I thought we were in a relationship together and last time I checked that meant we didn't keep things from each other, yeah?" Emily bitterly spit out. Her brown eyes were still flashing as they bore into the apologetic blue ones staring back at her. "Especially things this big."

"I know Ems, and I was going to tell you, I promise, then you called to tell me about JJ coming to yours for a family dinner and it slipped my mind…" Naomi looked down at the dirty, cracked tile on the floor, not wanting Emily to see the hurt in her eyes. It still stung to think about JJ going to Emily's the next night to play happy couple in front of the parents Fitch. Normally, she'd fight back with some biting sarcastic remark, but she knew she was in the wrong this time and decided to just take Emily's wrath.

Looking at her girlfriend's crestfallen expression deflated all of Emily's anger. How could she shout at Naomi about keeping secrets in their relationship when she was lying to her family about being with JJ? Even in her anger, she could recognize how hypocritical that would be.

Reaching out a hand, Emily gently cupped Naomi's chin, her thumb gently caressing the other girl's jaw, "I'm sorry about that." She started softly, her voice laced with real regret, "I know it isn't fair to you."

Naomi glanced up, her blue eyes wide, shocked that Emily was now comforting her instead of giving it to her good for keeping quiet about Effy.

"It isn't but that doesn't change the fact that I didn't tell you about Effy straight away…" It was like she was watching someone else say the words, like she was looking to start a fight with Emily when that couldn't be further from the truth. Though if Emily would only just scream at her or something, maybe it would relieve some of the guilt she felt for keeping things from the girl she promised to be open and honest with.

"No, it doesn't and I'm still miffed about that but I think I understand some why. It's not like I was calling you the last couple days with good news, was I? No, I told you about JJ and left it at that, I shouldn't have told you over the phone." Emily took a deep, shaky breath, gathering her thoughts. In retrospect she could see that there really hadn't been a chance for them to properly talk since she went home a few days before. Plus, she felt guilty for going along with Katie about JJ and then allowing her mum to bully her into inviting him over to dinner.

"We both could have handle things a bit differently," Naomi conceded, starting to feel better about how the conversation had gone though JJ going to Emily's was still bothering her.

Reaching out one hand, Emily softly stroked Naomi's cheek, "I'm really sorry about the JJ thing. You know I wish it was you coming to dinner, right?"

"Yeah, I know, doubt Momma Fitch will ever let me in your house, let alone have me over for a proper family dinner." Naomi said, sadness seeping through the sarcasm.

"I'm going to tell them, Naomi, I hate having to sneak around, not being able to take you home and show you off. I want to tell them, I really do, I want to hold your hand and say, 'This is the girl I'm madly in love with.' And I will, I just have to find the right time, yeah." Emily placed both her hands on the blonde's face, lovingly cupping it as she lowered herself to straddle Naomi's lap on the toilet seat.

Naomi shook her head, as if shaking her mood off, her blue eyes snapping up to capture the brown ones in front of her. She bit the side of her bottom lip as a playful smirk spread across her red lips. Lips that Emily loved to kiss until they were swollen. "Madly, huh?"

"Insanely," the redhead muttered as she brought her lips down to brush against her girlfriend's. Naomi's arms instinctively wrapped around the smaller girl's waist, pulling her even closer. The toilet seat was hard and barely comfortable but that didn't matter as Emily's warm lips moved down to nip at Naomi's neck. A low moan escaped her slightly parted lips as the redhead sucked the skin where her teeth had just been. The blonde moved one hand down to cup her girlfriend's ass, kneading it through the thin material of Emily's skirt.

"Fuck's sake," Naomi breathed out, her head went back, her eyes fluttered shut, as Emily moved to bite down on her pulse point, then sucked it hard. It was getting hot in the little cubicle as Emily's hands traveled along the blonde's sides, then up to cup her breast. Her lips were then back on Naomi's as she kissed her deeply, a kiss filled with want, need and desire. Their tongues dueled for dominance as Naomi squirmed underneath Emily. No matter how she tried to maneuver the two of them, she couldn't get the angle she needed.

"I've been fantasying about fucking you for days now." Emily hotly rasped when they broke for a moment to get some much needed air. Naomi's center was instantly soaked by the heat of Emily's words and the desire in her dark brown eyes. There breather lasted but a few seconds before their lips and tongues were attacking each other's again with a new ferocity. This wasn't slow romantic love making, or even nice, casual sex. This was a fast, full on, lust filled shag in a public toilet.

Emily's eyes went wide as she felt Naomi stand, her hands cupping the twin's ass and then the redhead's back slamming against the wooden door of the cubicle. She moaned deeply into the blonde's mouth, never remembering a time when she had been more turned on. Naomi wasted no time, using her weight and the door to prop Emily up in the perfect position as she slide one arm down between them, their fierce kissing never slowing. Her fingers roughly pushed the silky material of Emily's panties to the side, two digits sliding easily into her girlfriend's soaked center.

"Oooohhh, fuuuck, Naiii…" Emily's moan echoed off the walls of the toilet, as her head flew back. She barely registered the pain as her head slammed into the hard wood behind it. Naomi's lips were attacking Emily's neck, licking, sucking, and nibbling as her fingers moved rapidly in and out of the redhead's overheated center. Emily raised her hips up, meeting every move of the blonde's. Her arms wrapped tightly around Naomi's neck as she grabbed handfuls of her shirt, needing to hold onto something as she came undone in the blonde's hands. She felt like she had shattered into a million little pieces and was put back together in Naomi's arms.

The blonde continued to stroke deep inside Emily, adding a third digit, until with another loud moan mixed with some words that would make a sailor blush, the redhead fell over the edge a second time. "Fuuuu…"

Thankful that Naomi and the door behind her were keeping her from melting into a puddle on the dirty floor, Emily knew her legs wouldn't have been able to support her at that moment. She was unable to even remember how to form a full sentence. Needing to show the other girl how she felt, Emily grabbed Naomi's face and crashed her lips against the taller girl's. She tangled her fingers in the blonde locks there as she kissed Naomi hard. When she felt her legs would support her, she unwrapped them from the other girl's waist. Their kiss never broke as Emily pushed Naomi's back against the side wall of the cubicle. Her body pressing hard into her girlfriend's.

The shorter girl pulled back with a moan, Naomi's heavy hooded blue eyes looked dazed and slightly confused as to why Emily's lips weren't still firmly pressed to hers.

"Fuck, I love you," Emily whispered, her own eyes so dark they almost looked as black as ink. Naomi went to reach for her, to pull her back to her aching lips, but Emily pulled back with a small smirk on her lips. With a cheeky wink and a quick peck that went nowhere close to quenching the hungry in Naomi, Emily kneeled down on the dirty floor. She ran her hands down Naomi's legs and back up, under her skirt until her finger tips where under the straps of Naomi's panties. Everywhere her fingertips touched, Naomi's skin felt like it was on fire, she thought she'd orgasm just from Emily caressing her hips.

Naomi's breath hitched as she looked down at her girlfriend, dark cerulean blue meeting dark chocolate brown eyes, as Emily gave a cocky little grin and literally ripped Naomi's underwear off. The Blonde's gasp of surprise turned into a moan of pleasure as Emily pulled the thin cotton taunt over Naomi's drenched center, rubbing against her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Dark blue eyes slammed shut as she felt Emily's warm mouth cover her center, her tongue circling her clit. Naomi's quick pants filled the room, she was so close she was dizzy. She reached up behind her and gripped the top of the cubicle wall for support as Emily draped one of Naomi's legs over her shoulder, Naomi's body was trembling, it felt like every inch of her was electrified.

"Jeezzzuusss Crisss…" She called out as Emily slipped two fingers deep inside of her whilst gently biting her clit. Her orgasm was quick and intense, leaving her trembling and aching for more. Emily continued to gently stroke the blonde until she had come down and mostly stopped trembling.

Standing up, Emily wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, the girl she knew she loved with all her heart and placed a gentle kiss on her lips that was in sharp contrast from the frantic encounter they'd just had. A big grin nearly split her face as they stood there, holding each other, catching their breath.

Emily laid her head on Naomi's chest, listening to the frantic heartbeat beneath her. She knew her own heart was beating just as hard. Sometimes she found it hard to believe that she was the one who was able to cause that kind of reaction from the normally sarcastic, stubborn girl she held in her arms. She knew no matter what she had to go through, she couldn't keep her relationship with Naomi hidden much longer, she didn't want to. Naomi made her happier than she'd ever been.

"Wow, that was different." Naomi said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah, it was." Emily mumbled against Naomi's chest.

A giggle from the blonde caused Emily to peer up at the blonde, a smile on her own face, "What's so funny than?"

"You ripped my knickers off, you cheeky little bitch, they were one of my favorite pair." Naomi laughed out, still amazed by her girlfriend's feat.

"Yeah, well, call it pay back for ripping Katie's shirt. I still have to hear about that one." Emily said, smiling back as she bent down and picked up said knickers.

"You're abnormally aggressive when you're horny." Naomi teased, dropping a kiss on the tip of Emily's nose.

"Raging hormones, better than vitamins." Emily joked back, stuffing the ripped knickers in her pocket. Truth be told, she'd been just as surprised as the blonde when she'd done it as well. She'd been afraid that instead of it being incredibly sexy, she'd only end up giving Naomi the mother of all wedgies. Thankfully, the thin cotton had easily given out.

Emily leaned up and captured Naomi's already swollen lips in her own. It was meant to be a gentle kiss but as those things do when two people in love haven't been together in days, it turned into foreplay all over again.

This time Naomi was the first to pull back, as hard as it had been. They stared hard at each other, both breathing hard as hands wandered over the others clothed bodies.

"My place. Now." Naomi growled, realizing that she did not want round two to be in the dirty toilets. She wanted to get Emily home and out of their now dirty clothes.

They both rushed out of the toilets, ignoring the looks they were getting from the woman standing at the sink washing her hands. Neither could be bothered to even worry about how long she'd been there or if anyone else had come in while they had been otherwise occupied. They went straight to the exit, not even bothering to stop back at the table, not even giving the others a thought as they rushed back to Naomi's house. They had three days worth of time to catch up on and a big, clean bed to use.


	7. Play it Safe or Play it Cool pt1

_A/N: I have the second part done to this chapter but it would have been over 10,000 words if I posted it as one long one, so I'll post the second half in the next day or two. I've been playing around with this chapter for weeks, I couldn't get it to come out at all how I wanted. Then I read the new Skins novel and now I'm toying with the end part of this chapter. I might still post it as is because it's how I see it going, I haven't decided yet but if I keep messing around with this it'll never get posted, so I guess I'll leave it all up to you lot to let me know what you think. Thanks for still reading._

**CHAPTER 7: Play it safe or play it cool (pt 1):**

Still half asleep but slowly drifting awake, Emily rolled over, only feeling cool sheets beneath her out stretched arm. In her still sleep drenched mind, she felt an intense flash of panic, her eyes quickly opening as she frantically looked around the bedroom. The skirt Naomi had been wearing still lay in a crumbled heap on the floor, along with Emily's light blue shirt, she had no clue where her skirt had ended up though that was the least of her concerns right then. The bed next to her where her girlfriend should have been was empty and cool to the touch, telling Emily she'd been gone for awhile. She quickly looked around the room as an irrational fear gripped her heart. Had Naomi really left her again before she woke up? Had Naomi finally given up on them because JJ was coming to her house that night for dinner?

Before Emily's thoughts could travel further down that path, the bedroom door opened as Naomi backed into the room carrying a tray. When the blonde turned around a brilliant smile lit up her face. She had tossed on one of her over-sized t-shirts that hung down to her thighs, the one with the pig on it and a pair of boxers that she would occasionally sleep in when she spent the night away from home. She looked freshly showered, as if she'd been up for hours already.

"Look who decided to finally wake up." She teased as she carefully set the tray down on the night stand.

Emily immediately felt foolish for thinking the worst, it was a reflex. Naomi had gone out of her way to reassure the redhead lately that she wasn't going anywhere but still she held onto a few nagging doubts. She knew it had more to do with her own insecurities than any of the blonde's actions of late but she still couldn't quite shake the thought that she could lose Naomi at any time.

"I've brought toast, eggs and sausage, though I think it might be that vegan veggie sausage Mum gets. I've never seen real sausages quite that shade of gray before..." Naomi and Emily both stared down at the sausages. Naomi's eyebrows scrunched together as she bit on her bottom lip, contemplating the meatless food.

Emily looked up, a wide grin on her face; it was moments like this when she felt the most foolish for ever doubting her girlfriend's feelings toward her.

"Well aren't you the perfect girlfriend." Emily said, amusement twinkling in her brown eyes. She leaned over and placed a quick peck on the blonde's cheek.

"I am, aren't I?" Naomi teased back, smirking.

"And so humble." Emily smirked, reaching over and grabbing a piece of toast.

"You said it, I was merely agreeing." Naomi said, smiling as she took a bite of eggs.

Emily rolled her eyes as she finished her piece of toast and started in on her eggs, slightly surprised at how good they tasted. For some reason she'd never pictured Naomi being the type who would be good at cooking. "Naomi, these eggs are amazing."

"Don't sound so surprised, I have many skills besides getting into your knickers, yeah." The blue eyed girl laughed, tossing a cheeky wink at her girlfriend.

"Right, but that's really the only skill I care about." Emily said, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly as she tried not to grin.

"And here I thought you were with me for my stellar conversational skills." Naomi replied, feigning hurt.

"You are great with your mouth, I'll give you that." Emily shot back, losing her battle not to laugh at the fake shock on Naomi's mouth.

"Why, Emily Fitch, you filthy girl!" Naomi exclaimed, loving how easy it was to relax and have fun with Emily. They both fell into fits of laughter between bites of breakfast while casting silly faces at the other which would set them off again.

Naomi wasn't the type who normally let herself open up to people, she usually held back, held a part of herself away from everyone else. Then Emily had come along and finally crashed through that brick wall Naomi had build up around herself, despite the major twat Naomi had been towards her. Truth be told, Naomi knew she wanted Emily from almost the first but wouldn't allow herself to act on it. She did everything she could to fight it. It wasn't that she was afraid of being bisexual or even gay, she was simply afraid of getting hurt. It was all a bit of shit, in her opinion, the whole caring for other people when they rarely cared about you in return. She knew that if she gave into her feelings for the other girl she would stand a good chance of being hurt, like she had been that day they first kissed the year before. Emily had pushed her away so fast when Katie came up that Naomi fell on her ass, literally. Her head had been spinning from the fact that she had just been kissed by a girl and before she could wrap her head around that, said girl was being pulled away by her very angry looking twin. They had avoided each other for the remainder of the year after that until they found themselves in the same form at Roundview.

Naomi looked over at Emily, as she gathered up their plates and set them on the night stand to bring downstairs later. She was still a bit in awe of how things had worked out. They had come so far but still had a ways to go.

"What?" Emily asked, looking up from her mobile where she'd been checking her messages. Nothing exciting, one from Katie to remind her not to be late for dinner and another from Panda telling her that she'd told her mum she'd be at the twins that night.

"Nothing." Naomi gave Emily a soft smile, as she reached over and took Emily's phone from her and set it on the side table. She laid back down, pulling Emily close to her as they cuddled. Emily's head rested on the taller girls shoulder as the blonde ran her fingers over the bare skin of her girlfriend's arm in lazy patterns.

"No, really, what are you thinking about?" Emily asked, knowing that Naomi was caught up in some memory by her faraway look. Emily traced the picture of the pig on Naomi's t-shirt, feeling the steady beat of her girlfriend's heart against her cheek, it was calming, reassuring.

"It's nothing, really." Naomi answered. The smaller girl felt rather than saw the shake of the blonde's head.

Emily looked up, tilting her head to the side as she gave Naomi a look of incredulity. "Oh, come on, now, you can't do that, it's not fair." Emily braced herself; she had been wondering when Naomi would bring it up. When they would, finally, have a proper row over JJ coming over to her place for dinner that night. So ready for it that when Naomi did voiced what was truly on her mind, Emily was gob smacked. Even though she was embarrassed, she was too shocked not to answer truthfully.

"I was thinking about the first time _you_ kissed _me_ and Katie caught us."

Emily buried her face in Naomi's neck, turning red, sorry for pushing the point. She bunched a bit of Naomi's t-shirt in her hand. "Ugh, I wanted to die on the spot. I had finally gotten up the courage to kiss you, yeah, and then Katie ruins it. Like, I was sweating and shaking so much when I did that."

"Why did you kiss me that day?" Naomi finally asked the question she'd been wondering about for well over a year. It had been the single most shocking two minutes in Naomi's life up until she recently realized she was in love with the girl she was holding in her arms. She didn't think it was possible but Emily turned an ever brighter shade of red that spread all the way from the tips of her ears and down neck. It was rather adorable, so much so that Naomi placed a small kiss on the top of Emily's head without even thinking. '_Fuck's sake, I am turning soft. This girl is turning me into a fuckin softie, she is._'

"I'd… I'd been thinking about it nonstop for ages, I think I've always had a bit of a crush on you, even before I realized what it even meant." Emily looked up into Naomi's bright blue eyes, finding nothing but love and reassurance in them.

Still, she felt a little shy at her admission but she pushed ahead, better to get it all out at once. "That day you were upset because that wanker, Eli, told everyone you were a shit kisser and the only thought I had running through my head was, there is no way Naomi is a shit kisser. Then I saw you that night at that house party, and the urge was too overwhelming, I had to know what it felt like to kiss you. I figured I could just blame it on the drugs, though they hadn't even kicked in yet. When I walked up to you, I planned on making small talk first but I was so nervous, I just leaned over and kissed you. Well then Katie showed up and you know the rest."

Emily looked back up into Naomi's eyes, relieved to see that the other girl wasn't looking at her like she was a weirdo.

Naomi bit her bottom lip, thinking through Emily's side of what lead up to their first kiss. "How was it, than? Did you think I was a shit kisser?"

Emily cracked a sly grin, the blonde looked endearing, trying to act nonchalant but she could see the slight worry in her eyes. "Naomi, if you had been, I wouldn't have spent the next dozen months fantasizing over doing it again minus the Katie barging in part, of course."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you get to do it whenever you want now." Naomi smirked, leaning down to capture Emily's lips in a heated kiss. She let her hands trail down the smaller girls arms and then up her sides before Emily let out a small moan and rolled on top of the blonde, straddling her. Naomi's hand went straight to Emily's hips, giving them a light squeeze. Sometimes it made her head spin and her chest tight with how much she loved the other girl. It was getting harder and harder to remember how her life had been before Emily Fitch crashed into it. Even before she acknowledged Emily, she always was aware she was there. It was that awareness that made her feel less alone a lot of the time, even if she did act like a twat towards the other girl before finally giving into her feelings.

"Incredibly good." Emily mumbled against Naomi's lips before moving down to her neck, her hands sliding up the ridiculous pig shirt Naomi had thrown on to make their breakfast. Her lips only leaving Naomi's heated skin long enough to pull the shirt over the blonde's head and toss it on the floor, soon followed by her own.

"Extremely good." The blonde whispered as her lips found Emily's again and again as they spent the next couple hours lost in their own world of lips, tongues, moans and only them.

* * *

"Cupcake? Fucks sake, Ems, I'm not a bakery good." Naomi laughed later after they had fully exhausted their selves out, at least for the time being. Their breaks never lasted long unless they didn't have time, which unfortunately was the case that day. Emily had to head home in a while to get ready for her family dinner with JJ. Naomi was trying to ignore the reason _why_ Emily had to leave and enjoy the time they had left before she did. They were still naked from their previous activities and cuddling, completely wrapped up in each other, as if any space between them was too much to bare.

"Well, I _do_ like to…" Naomi pressed a kiss to Emily's soft lips, cutting off the rest of the redhead's comment.

"Right, no dirty talk, it's not fair when you have to leave soon."

"Aww, my poor Buttercup, are you going to miss me?" Emily teased at the pout on Naomi's face.

"Ew. Ems, Buttercup? Like that bloody princess from the Princess Bride?" Naomi rolled her eyes. "You're really quite rubbish at this whole nickname thing, you know?"

Emily giggled, softly slapping Naomi's shoulder, "As if you're any better, Ems is a well original nickname, only everyone and their grannies call me that."

"I believe I've called you called you a few other things as well…" Naomi's drawled in a lusty voice, tracing a line with the tip of her finger from Emily's collar bone to the top of her breast.

"Oi, calling me your naughty little mattress monkey during sex is _not_ a pet name." Emily laughed again, playfully pushing Naomi's hand away, "And no starting something we can't finish, yeah?"

"Right." Naomi pouted, she was trying to be good but it was a difficult task when her very naked girlfriend was in her arms curled up beside her, their legs a tangled mess under the sheets.

It didn't take much for Emily to turn Naomi on, she did it without even trying. The other morning, Emily had been reaching into the high cupboard to grab a cup when the shirt she was wearing rode up a bit, exposing the tiniest bit of her stomach but it was enough to make Naomi want to push her against the counter and do filthy things to her. Dirty, filthy things involving a naked Emily, food and, more than likely, dishes being broken as they were swept off the countertop.

Unfortunately, her mum had been there and as much as Naomi wished her mum would only be _normal_,she was partially afraid her mum would have only told her "Good one' before leaving the kitchen, with a _knowing_ wink, to let them finish. It was bad enough when she would try talking to Naomi by starting the conversation with "I was young once…". Those conversations always turned out to be the most awkward, horrifying, cringe inducing affairs that Naomi had learned to just turn and walk away as soon as those words came out of Gina's mouth.

"Nai…"

"Oh no, no bloody way, Ems, call me Buttercup if you must but not Nai. It's like I'm some fuckin horse for crissakes." Naomi huffed over dramatically and rolled her eyes, "pet names are all bullocksy bullshit anyways, aren't they? I mean, what's the point really?"

"I don't know, I think it's nice to have something to call each other that no one else does." Emily sifted so that she was laying more on top of the blonde. She dropped a light kiss on her neck while gently stroking the other side with her hand, her thumb tracing Naomi's jaw.

"Well, no one else better be calling you their girlfriend." Naomi playfully scolded, her frustration disappearing with every soft kiss Emily was placing on her neck. Try as she might to stay miffed she just couldn't when Emily was doing _that_ to her whilst her thigh was pressing _right there_. She moaned before she could help herself.

"Only you, Buttercup, only you." Emily replied in a husky voice.

Before Naomi could balk at actually being called Buttercup, Emily's lips where on hers and any thoughts of keeping her hands to herself went right out the bloody window. They had enough time for one more go, Emily thought.

* * *

"Shit, sorry I'm late, I lost track of time." Emily burst through her front door, shouting apologies while heading for the stairs. She had just made it to her bedroom door when her Mum's voice came shouting from the foot of the stairs. Emily stopped, sighing.

"Emily, you were meant to be home an hour ago, JJ will be here any minute, get ready and then get your butt down here, missy!"

"Yeah, Mum, ten minutes." Emily shouted back before quickly ducking into the room she shared with her sister.

"You're lucky Mum didn't catch a look at you. You look like you've been well rolling around in the back of a car all day." Katie said, barely glancing up from the magazine she was reading.

"No, it was a bed actually, well except for that hour we were in the shower." Emily shot back at her twin, "and you would know all about the backseats of cars, wouldn't you?"

"Ok, Emily, I'm well ok with you being a lezza, but I don't want to hear about your happy gay sex time with Naomi." Katie said, choosing to ignore that her sister had just insinuated she was a slut. Things had been a bit touch and go for them since the Love Ball. She was trying not to be so sensitive but it was hard when she thought she was losing the only other person she truly gave a shit about.

"Then don't bring it up." Emily replied as she grabbed the first decent looking shirt in her closet, it was nice enough to pass her mum's scrutiny but not low cut enough for JJ to gawk down at all night. "It's not like I haven't heard all about your sex life countless times."

"That's different, yeah." Katie said in a way that made it sound as if it should be obvious.

"How so? I don't see the difference in me talking about what Naomi and I get up to compared to you talking about whatever you and your latest favor of the month have been up to." Emily's voice was slightly muffled as she searched the closet for a suitable pair of leggings to wear under her skirt.

"It just is, Emily." Katie snapped, getting frustrated with her sister and her constant need to push back lately. She missed her old Emily, the one that looked up to her and followed her lead, the one that didn't talk back or put up much of a fuss. At least that was the way she saw their relationship, unfortunately Emily didn't view it in such positive terms. Katie took a deep breath, pushing her anger down, reminding herself to be calm if she ever wanted any hope of getting past this weird space that was between her and her twin lately.

"Whatever, Katie, then don't bring it up, yeah?" Emily came out of the closet holding up two different pairs of leggings, not sure which pair to wear.

"Wear the black ones, they go with the top." Katie said tossing her magazine down on the bed and walked to their door, "Now hurry up, Mum's been in a well foul mood since you weren't home on time."

"I'll be down in a minute." Emily quickly ran a brush through her hair, it really did look like she'd been rolling around in a back seat, or even a barn, all day. After getting it as presentable as she could without having to straightening it, Emily ran downstairs. Her Mum was fussing about in the kitchen while her dad and James were watching some game on the telly. Katie was all but slamming the dishes down on the table, grumbling about having to set the table when it was Emily's guest coming over.

"It's about time, young lady. Where were you?" Jenna Fitch scolded, her mouth set in a frown as she stared hard at her youngest daughter, demanding an explanation.

"Sorry, Mum, I was at a café with a few friends, talking, I lost track of time." Emily easily lied, a part of her was a tad appalled at how much easier the lies where falling from her tongue these days and another part was grateful she was acquiring the skill so fast. She only wished she didn't have to lie about being with her girlfriend in the first place.

"Oh, which friends?" Jenna questioned, still keeping her stern gaze on the twin. Emily sifted her weight from foot to foot, feeling like there was a bright light shining in her eyes and she was under interrogation.

"Mum, let it go, yeah? Ems is home now and she made it before JJ." Katie cut in, much to Emily's relief. "Besides, I can't find the gravy bowl."

"The gravy bowl? It should be in the cupboard where I put it last time." Jenna seemed to forget all about Emily as she rushed off to make sure her beloved gravy bowl wasn't lost. It was part of the matching china set she had gotten for her wedding. While most people wouldn't think it was a state of emergency if a gravy bowl was put in the wrong place, Jenna Fitch was not most people. One of her biggest pet peeves was going to tea at someone's home and finding a hodge-podge of dinnerware from different sets. She hadn't even let her children use any of the dishes from that set until they were at least 9.

Emily mouthed a quick thank you to her sister before Katie followed their mother back into the kitchen. Right than the doorbell rang, making Emily's heart beat faster. It wasn't because she was excited to see JJ, really who would be excited to see _JJ_? The cause of her nerves was that with JJ involved there was a much higher chance of something going wrong like her mum finding out that she wasn't the slightest bit interested in JJ as anything more than a friend.

Emily took a deep breath and went to answer the door, not wanting to give her mum any reason to be even angrier with her. Leaving a guest waiting on the doorstep was definitely in bad manners.

"Hey, JJ." Emily opened the door to find the curly haired boy standing there, looking more nervous then she had seen him since the Love Ball.

"Ah, hello, Emily. These are for you." JJ pushed a bouquet of flowers into Emily's hand. It was a mix of cream colored Pompeii Lilies, some delicate white Lisianthus, a couple ivory Avalanche Roses and right in the middle offsetting all the different shades of white was one single bright, yellow buttercup. It was a gorgeous bouquet complete with most of Emily's favorite flowers.

She looked up at JJ in surprise. "How'd…"

JJ flashed a conspiratorial smile at the confused red head.

"They're not from me, read the card." JJ whispered then winked at the dumbfounded twin. She didn't know if she was more surprised by the wink or by the flowers. "Though, I'd do it before your mum found it."

Emily step aside, allowing JJ to come in before taking the card and reading it, '_No matter what, I'll be here. Love you – Buttercup P.S. JJ better keep his hands to himself!'_

Emily held the bouquet up to her face, breathing in the fresh floral scent, reveling in the fact that even if her girlfriend couldn't be there in person, she had definitely made her presence felt. Naomi didn't do romance or anything mushy very often but when she did, it was enough to make Emily's knee weak and her heart feel as if it was about to burst out of her chest. She wanted to squeal at how sweet the flowers and card where but Emily didn't want her mum to start planning hers and JJ's wedding before dessert. Instead she had to settle for the biggest grin possible as she floated into the dining room.

"So I take it you found the flowers most satisfactory." JJ teased. Emily could tell he was still nervous but was hiding it much better than normal.

"JJ, it's a pleasure to see you again." Emily's mum cut in sounding overly happy to see the boy.

"A pleasure as well, Mrs. Fitch." JJ managed to get out without stumbling. He gave the twins mum a smile that came out looking more like a grimace. He debated on whether or not he was suppose to shake her hand and then thought better of it seeing as his palms were sweaty and it was likely more rude to shake someone's hands with sweaty palms then it was to not shake their hand.

"Oh, Emily, those are beautiful!" Jenna exclaimed as soon as she saw the flowers, "Let me put them in water."

Emily stealthily pocketed the card before Jenna took the flowers from her, gushing at how beautiful they were. "Thanks, Mum."

"Don't thank me, I hope you thanked JJ." Jenna beamed at JJ as if he had given the flowers to her personally. "JJ you have exquisite taste."

"Th-Thank you, Mrs. Fitch." JJ blushed looking down at his shoes. "And thank you for inviting me to dinner."

"Look at that, a boy with manners, this one's a keeper, Ems." Jenna cooed. She smiled approvingly at the nervous boy.

It took almost all of Emily's will power to keep from rolling her eyes at how incredibly blatant her mum was being.

All poor JJ could do was blush and avoid eye contact at all the praise being heaped on him, he wasn't use to girls mums praising him. Granted he didn't have much experience meeting girls parents, only the Fitch's once and a few other girls but those had been when he had been with Cook and usually those mums had been far from praising them. All in all it was an entirely new experience for JJ. He wasn't sure the proper way to react so he just stood there, bright red and willing himself to be quiet least he say the wrong thing. He started fidgeting with the cuffs of his dress shirt, wishing he had one of his comfy jumpers on, one where the cuffs were slightly frayed and he could concentrate on the tiny threads to calm himself.

"We still have a few minutes before the roast will be ready, why don't you two go join your father and James." The dark haired woman said, shooing them off. Fussing with the flowers, Jenna practically skipped out of the dining room, she knew _just_ the perfect vase for them.

"You think she's find them so lovely if she knew they were from your secret lesbian lover?" JJ asked when the coast was clear. He flashed another nervous smile at Emily. It wasn't so hard trying to act normal around Emily, she didn't intimidate him or treat him like a child like most everyone else did.

Emily couldn't help snorting at the image of her mum going mental if she found out that the boy she had practically married Emily off to had brought flowers from Emily's girlfriend. At this point, all Emily could do was try to laugh about it because if she didn't she'd cry. The entire situation was a mess, she didn't want to lie to her parents but they weren't giving her much choice.

"Come on, Jay, might as well greet dad." Emily grabbed JJ's arm and pulled the reluctant boy out of the dining room.

Acting normal around Emily was one thing, acting anything remotely close to normal around her father was a completely different thing. JJ hadn't forgotten the last time he'd been face to face with Emily's rather muscular and very scary father. He was afraid that Mr. Fitch probably hadn't forgotten it either as JJ had basically blurted out he'd had sex with his daughter. Father's never really liked to hear those kinds of things about their daughters. JJ gulped as Emily lead them into the living room.


	8. Play it Safe or Play it Cool pt2

_A/n: here it is, the second part. I was going to change one major thing in this after reading the novel since it's suppose to be semi cannon but then I decided not to as I felt that the one major thing I deviated on was Naomi's plans after college. I felt the way I wrote it fit more with the feel of Naomi's character then the book. I'm curious out of those who have read the novel (and even if you haven't) what you think. Also, I didn't BETA this and it's got some Naomily lovin' in it, which I still feel like I'm crap at writing but anyways, you might not want anyone reading over your shoulder at work or school. Thanks for the reviews and favs, they really are what stops me from procrastinating and gets me writing more._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 8: Play it Safe or Play it Cool (pt 2):**

Emily and JJ walked into the living room where James and Rob Fitch were watching a football match on the telly. Emily could feel a slight tremor from JJ, she seriously hoped the poor guy didn't pass out, he had gone white as a sheet. The telly was up loud enough to drown out their arrival but Rob with his sixth fatherly sense knew straight away there was a boy in his house and he was standing far too close to his Emily.

Rob's head tuned as a manic grin was plastered to his face, "JJ, a pleasure to see you again." Though his words were pleasant enough, his tone clearly conveyed that it was anything but pleasant for him to see the bloke he was fairly sure had deflowered his little girl.

"Ah..Ah..p-p-leasur-ure as well, M…m..Mr. Fitch." JJ stuttered and stammered as the elder man stood up and held out his hand, his maniacal grin still firmly in place giving him the appearance of the Cheshire Cat and _Christ_ didn't _he_ just creep JJ out as a kid. JJ looked down at the offered hand, having the same internal debate he'd had earlier, only he couldn't not shake Mr. Fitch's hand, that would be rude. So with a sweaty palm and a visible tremble, JJ clasped Mr. Fitch's hand, giving it one firm shake before letting it go, or at least he tried to.

Mr. Fitch's grip reminded JJ of the time he'd been helping Freddy move a couch into the shed. It had been a tight fit through the door, so Freddy had tried turning it, crushing JJ's hand between the hard wooden door and the frame of the couch. Mr. Fitch's handshake strongly resembled that crushing sensation he'd felt that day in the shed. When Rob finally let go of JJ's hand, he flexed it a few times to make sure nothing was broken.

Rob Fitch eyed the boy up and down. His wife had a firmer handshake then this kid. He couldn't understand why any daughter of his would ever be interested in such a poor specimen of a male such as the one standing in front of him. The bloke had almost no muscle mass to speak of. He was positive that even James could take him. This was not the kind of lad he imagined his Emily dating, how was he to take care of her when he could barely spit a whole sentence out? No, Rob Fitch did not approve of this boy at all for his daughter.

Emily watched miserably as her dad intimidated JJ, it was rather sad because it wasn't as if it took much to intimidate the guy. Katie had to only glance at JJ and he looked terrified half the time. More and more Emily was regretting letting Katie and her mum bully into this.

"Katie said you can do magic tricks." James cut in, breaking the awkward silence that was starting grow as Emily's dad continued to scrutinize the curled haired teenager.

"Ah, yes, I can." JJ said, relief splashing across his features. Magic was something he was comfortable with, scary fathers not so much. JJ reached into the pocket of his khaki slacks and pulled out a deck of cards. He was in full showman mode, making a flourish with his hand over the cards before fanning them out and holding them towards the younger boy, "Pick a card."

Everyone was watching JJ but he wasn't bothered by the attention, he was in his element with magic. It was one of the only things he felt truly confident doing that none of his other friends could. He stood up straighter and made eye contact with those around him, an enthusiastic smile on his face showing off his braces.

James eyed the cards, touching a couple before finally grabbing one and looking at it, 9 of hearts.

"Ok now I'm not going to look at your card, just place it on the top of the deck." JJ said, his voice clear and confident. James showed the card to his dad and Emily fast before placing it back on top of the deck. He watched every move JJ made, it was the most interested Emily had ever seen her brother in any of the guys her or her sister had brought home.

"Alright now I'm going to pick up your card, not looking at it and bend it just a bit." JJ said, taking the top card in his hand, the face of it outward towards his audience, and made a show of bending it slightly from the middle. "Now I'm going to place it back in the middle of the deck."

The teenage boy took the card and slid it randomly into the middle of the deck he was still holding, James, Emily and even her father following his every move. He looked at James, his eyes shining with excitement "Now think of your card and tap the top of the deck."

James tapped the top of the deck and watched as the top card seemed to jump off the pile of cards, he caught it, his eyes wide as saucers, a huge smile lighting up his face.

"Fuckin' hell, that's bloody brilliant!" he exclaimed as he held up the card he'd caught, it was his card, the 9 of hearts. He looked back over at JJ like he was his new best friend. Rob was to impressed, despite himself, to even admonish James for his language.

"Well done, JJ." Emily said, clapping him on the shoulder. She'd seen him do tricks before but usually he was only messing around, never really making a full show of it like he just had.

"How'd you do that?" James asked, still a bit awed but also trying to figure out how JJ had managed to do it.

"Simple." JJ replied, almost smugly, "Magic."

"Do it again." James insisted, wanting to see if he could figure out how it was done. Emily watched contently, thinking for the first time that maybe tonight wouldn't be the end of the world.

Rob stayed oddly quiet, watching as JJ repeated the trick for an excited James. He was starting to think maybe he was been a tad too harsh with his opinion of the boy. Not every guy had to be a strapping lad that played sports. He'd give him a fitness club membership and work with him, he wasn't a complete lost cause. Rob had worked with blokes who had a lot less to start with, plus he was still young enough to get into a daily workout routine. With some time and effort, Rob was sure he could whip him into shape, at least enough to protect his Emily.

"Dinner's ready." Jenna announced after JJ had already repeated the trick for James three times along with two different tricks. Whether he knew it or not, JJ had just acquired a new best friend. Everyone followed her into the dining room.

James went to take his normal seat next to Emily when his mum gave him a stern look with a shake of her head.

"James, I'm sure Emily wants to sit next to JJ tonight, don't be rude, now move." Jenna said her lips tight with a fake smile. She tried to sound as if this was normal, like Emily bringing a boy home for a family dinner was a regular occurrence. She was trying too hard considering everyone there knew that this was a first and, more than likely, a last if Emily had any say in it. James huffed and went to sit next to Katie. He hated sitting next to Katie, she liked to "accidentally" bump his arm when he was eating and complain that he was sitting to close to her.

Emily barely suppressed an eye roll, she stopped to consider if she ever rolled her eyes so much before dating Naomi. Probably not but it warmed her heart in only the way that someone completely in love would be warmed when realizing they were picking up their significant others bad habits.

Rob sat at the head of the table, cutting the roast as plates where passed to him. Everyone loaded their plates up as they got them. JJ seemed fine, not freaking out as much as he had when he'd first arrived at the Fitch home.

"Eat up before it gets cold." Jenna encouraged, waiting until everyone had taken a bite before picking up her own fork.

"This is very good, Mrs. Fitch." JJ said. He rather enjoyed the roast, it wasn't the way his own mum usually made it, she put entirely too much garlic on it but Mrs. Fitch's had barely a hint of garlic on it. JJ knew there were health benefits to garlic but his mum often over used it and other spices, he suspected it was an effort to cover up her subpar cooking skills.

Jenna beamed, she dapped the corners of her mouth with her napkin daintily before answering, "Thank you, JJ. We rarely have red meat in the house, so this is only for special occasions."

"Oh, what's the occasion?" JJ asked curiously. Emily hadn't told him there was a special occasion that night, he thought it was meant to be a normal family dinner.

Across the table Katie smirked, she couldn't believe how thick JJ could be. At least he hadn't started hyperventilating and randomly shout out swear words, yet. The night was young, Katie could only hope.

"Ems brought home a boy and isn't a dyke!" James exclaimed, oblivious as to how inappropriate his comment was.

"James!"

"Boy!" Both Jenna and Rob yelled at the same time.

Emily's eye's went wide, as she glared at her brother, refusing to look over at her mum. _Fucking hell, leave it to James to stuff it all up, the tosser. _

Unable to hold it in, Katie snorted with laughter, quickly putting her napkin over her mouth to pretend she was coughing. _Fucking hell, at least James could be counted on for a laugh. _

"What?" James asked bewildered by everyone's reaction, it was the truth as far as he could tell. Why were his parents glaring at him like he'd just gotten caught looking at one of his dad's "fitness" magazines.

"Watch your mouth or it'll be the naughty bar for you." Rob demanded, pointing his fork at his son.

Jenna's mouth was pinched as she glared at her son, and then looked apologetically over at JJ. "Sorry, JJ, I don't know where he gets these things from."

The only eyes wider than Emily's were JJ's as he felt his face heat up and his nervousness from earlier return tenfold. "Ah, um….bobbins…" he muttered fighting to remain in control of his nerves before he got locked on. Being in highly awkward situations had a tendency to set him off. He hadn't meant to bring up anything that might result in Emily's sexuality being discussed. He blindly reached over for his cup of juice, it wasn't Mango but it would have to do in a clutch.

Unfortunately, he misjudged the distance and ended up knocking the glass over and sending apple juice pouring over the table and into Emily's lap. "Ah..shitification…um..sorry…bad manners…bad manners…"

JJ in the throes of a panic attack grabbed his napkin and drove into Emily's lap at such an angle, intent only on patting at the juice that he ended up with a face full of Emily's tits.

This time Katie didn't even pretend she was coughing as she loudly laughed.

Jenna shot her eldest daughter a glare, as she half stood and looked around the dining room, unsure of what the proper course of action was when a young man had his face in her daughter's chest and was babbling incoherently. She felt completely out of her depth and sat back down, wringing her napkin with her hands, this was all highly unusual. She stared at the scene as if she was seeing something on the television and not something that was happening in her very own dining room.

Rob's eye's bugged out, his face turned red and the vein on his forehead pulsed at the sight of some scrawny little wanker face planted in his daughter's cleavage. He was gripping his fork so hard he actually bent the handle.

Emily tried to jump back when the juice had first spilt but JJ had been faster and was holding her in place by frantically patting at her lap with his napkin. She was too mortified to be worry about her family sitting there at the table. She finally got over her shock enough to push at JJ's shoulders until he finally raised his head, his face beet red as he mumbled and shook, fully locked on Emily reckoned.

"Jay..JJ…" Emily gently tried to shake him out of it, lightly patting his cheek, finally giving him a much harder slap that she immediately felt bad about but seemed to work as the boy blinked a times and looked in Emily's eyes, then down at her chest, then back up to her face.

"Oh..Oh..no,nononono…Emily's breasts…bad manners…oh…shit…I'm…I'm terribly sorry…" he started stammering again as he shook.

"Shh, JJ, it's ok, shh, calm down, it's alright." Emily softly said, rubbing his back in an effort to keep him from getting locked on again.

"It bloody well isn't alright!" Rob finally roared, "He was copping a feel at the dinner table!"

"Not helping, Dad." Emily shot daggers at her father before going back to softly talking JJ through his attack.

"Rob, sit down, it was an accident…" Jenna said, motioning with her hand for her husband to sit back down, "Everyone just needs to calm down, it was an accident, these things happen."

She was in full Mum Mode now, calming down her excited family was something she had a bit of experience in. She gave Katie a withering look that caused the red head to stifle any remaining giggles she had left. Next to her, James sat, mouth wide open, this was turning into one bloody entertaining dinner.

Emily had finally gotten JJ calmed down some. The curly haired boy was taking slow deep breathes as Emily handed him a cup of apple juice, helping him hold it until his hands had stopped shaking quite so badly.

"I'm terribly sorry," JJ started, stumbling over his words a bit, he stared down at his plate, unable to make eye contact with anyone at the table until he made the mistake of looking up and right into Mr. Fitch's seething glare. "I was trying to help and then there was Emily's breasts in my face, and I got locked on because she does have brilliant breasts, they're rather soft and they felt just like I remembered them…oh bollocks…I wasn't meant to say that out loud."

He slapped his hands over his mouth, eye wide with a growing dread that he had said that part out loud and it accounted for the purplish color on Mr. Fitch's face.

"Alright, that's quite enough!" Rob stood up, slapping his hands on the table, causing everyone to jump. "You! Out of here now!"

Emily saw the train wreck coming, saw herself and JJ on the tracks but she was powerless to stop it once JJ started rambling. The only thing she could do was shake her head as she laid her head down on the table with a thump. _Fucking hell, now this was more like the night I'd pictured._

"Rob, calm down, I'm sure there's been some misunderstanding…" Jenna looked from her husband to JJ, not sure how this dinner had turned into such a nightmare so quickly. She had planned for it all week, she'd made a roast, a mighty fine roast and now it was all for naught because her husband was chasing the only boy she'd ever seen Emily spend any time with right out the door.

JJ didn't have to be told twice, he jumped up from his seat and started for the door, "Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Fitch." He called out over his shoulder as he closed the front door behind him.

"Rob…" Jenna said in her quiet, outraged way.

Emily didn't have to look up to know her mum's lips were drawn into a thin line, her face pinched as she started gathering the plates up and carrying them into the kitchen.

"Jenna, I what was I suppose to do? Let him go on talking about Emily's… Let him think it was alright to…" Rob ran his hands through his black hair in frustration as he trailed after his wife into the kitchen, doing his best to make amends.

"Right, that was well entertaining but I'm off, I have a date with Tony tonight." Katie announced, pushing her chair back and running upstairs to refresh her makeup and grab her purse.

Too great was the shock of the night that Emily barely had time to wonder why her sister was going out with Effy Stonem's brother. She couldn't be bothered to even care at the moment; she had her own crisis going on. Of course, Katie was leaving, it was her idea to let their mum think JJ was her boyfriend in the first place and when it had all blown up, Katie just skipped away leaving Emily to deal with it. _Selfish, self-absorbed cow._

She could hear her parents muffled argument coming from the kitchen, her mum's voice raising every other word while her dad's deep voice alternated between soothing and frustration. She knew her mum was going to be in a foul mood for a couple days at least after this mess.

"Hey, Em?" the sound of her brother's voice forced Emily to raise her head and look over at him. He was still sitting there, eating his roast as if nothing had happened. Sometimes she envied how simple things seemed to be for James, he barely had a care in the world compared to her.

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean you're still a lezzer?" He asked looking at her inquisitively. His blue eyes shown no malicious intent with the question, he wasn't trying to be a smart arse, he was truly curious.

"Fuck's sake, James." Emily replied, shaking her head as she stood up, she didn't want to be here one more minute. The entire night had been a shit idea. The problem was she didn't know if she was more upset with Katie for suggesting it, her mum for bullying her into it, or herself for going along with it, knowing it hurt Naomi.

* * *

The room was dark as Emily silently crept into the bedroom. She stripped off her clothes letting them fall into a heap on the floor until she was only in her knickers. Quietly pulling back the covers, she slid into the bed, wrapping her arms around her sleeping girlfriend.

The warm skin against her own made her feel immediately better as she left a light trail of soft, tender kisses along Naomi's exposed shoulder and back.

There was a light moan as Emily's arms were pulled tighter around the blonde. She felt Naomi placed a gentle kiss on her palm before lacing their fingers together. "Good dinner, then?"

Emily grinned into Naomi's back at the sound of her husky, sleep filled voice. "It was…eventful."

"Yeah? How's that?" Naomi turned over so that she was facing the red head, their chests pressed together, legs instantly tangling up. Naomi rested her arm above Emily's pillow as she lovingly stroked the other girl's silky hair. Leaning forward, she kissed the tip of Emily's nose, then her lips.

The smaller girl took a moment to enjoy the feeling of being so close to the one she loved after a very trying evening. It had only been less than half a day since she'd seen her but it felt like ages. Time always felt like it was crawling whenever she wasn't with Naomi. She bridged the short gap between them and stole another kiss.

"That bad, then?" Naomi gently prodded, even in the dim light spilling in through her windows above them, she could see the tense look on her girlfriend's face.

"Depends on what you compare it to, yeah? No one died, so that was a real plus." Emily's attempt at sounding lighthearted failed miserably. Naomi pulled her closer, running her fingertips along the smooth skin of Emily's hip in a soothing manner. "It started off a well enough, I loved the flowers by the way."

Emily stopped long enough to kiss the other girl, because the flowers really were the only good part about the entire dinner. Naomi shrugged her shoulders, as if to say it wasn't a big deal, Emily decided to let to slide for the time being so she could tell Naomi about how it all went downhill from there.

As they laid there, Naomi listened as Emily went through the events of the evening, laughing when Emily described Rob's "friendly" handshake and blushing when Emily again complimented her about the flowers. She roared with laughter when Emily repeated James reason for the "special occasion" and even felt slightly bad for JJ when she described his panic attack, that is until Emily told her he stuck his face in her tits and froze up for almost a minute.

"That wanker! I told him to keep his bloody hands to himself." Naomi huffed, her body ridged, "just wait until I see him again…"

Emily cut Naomi off mid-rant, placing her index finger over the blonde's lips, "It was an accident, he got locked on. Besides, I hardly doubt you could scare him more than my dad did." Emily let out a small bemused giggle.

"I take it Daddy Fitch was less than pleased, yeah?" Naomi asked, her tone less hostile then it had been.

"You should have seen it, Naomi, he kicked JJ out, right after he accused him of copping a feel at the dinner table. I thought he was going to leap across the table and choke poor JJ." Emily said, giggling. Now that it was over, it was kind of funny.

"JJ must have been shitting himself." Naomi couldn't help lightly laughing as well, a part of her did feel bad for JJ but another, much bigger part, was glad the night had been so horrible. Maybe it would finally end this whole nonsense of pretending there was something going on with JJ and Emily.

"He was, he got out of there fast. He's fine now, I stopped by his place before coming here to check on him." Naomi couldn't be angry that Emily stopped by JJ's first, it was just the kind of caring, thoughtful person her girlfriend was.

"That's good." Naomi said, rolling over so that she was pinning Emily to the bed, straddling the smaller girl. Emily let out a small gasp of pleasure as the thin cotton of her knickers made contact with Naomi's bare center. "You know, if I had been there, copping a feel would have been the least of what I'd have done to you."

Emily leaned up, capturing Naomi's soft lips with her own, gently nipping her bottom lip, sucking it, then running her tongue along it until Naomi's met hers in a sensual kiss filled with promises of what was to come.

"And what would you have done?" Emily asked breathlessly, kissing along Naomi's jawline, her hands leisurely running up and down the blonde's naked back. Naomi's weight on top of her felt good, solid. It didn't happen too often. Naomi was afraid she'd crush the other girl, an idea Emily brushed away as quickly as Naomi could voice it. She was a lot strong than she looked, after all she was a Fitch, all those forced trips to her dad's gym had paid off.

"I would have kissed you senseless the minute I saw you, like this…" Naomi's mouth melted into Emily's their tongues swirling around the others in a languid kiss that Emily felt all the way down into her very center. Their breasts crushed together, eliciting a moan from the back of Emily's throat.

Naomi broke off the kiss, a smirk on her face as Emily leaned forward, trying to recapture her lips. "Yeah, kind of like that." Naomi said in a low sexy whisper.

When Emily's eyes fluttered open, even in the low light coming through the windows, it was easy to see her brown eye's had darkened. One of the blonde's favorite activities was looking into the red heads eyes, not that she would ever admit it, even under threat of torture. They were the most amazing hue of dark honey. There was always love in them, something Naomi hoped would always be there, that she could keep there. She only hoped Emily saw the same when she looked into hers.

Emily started pressing kisses along the inside of Naomi's arm, "Come on then, don't stop."

"Wait, we haven't even gotten to the dinner table yet." Naomi teased, tucking her arms under Emily's, leaning up on the bed with her forearms, her chest still pressed into the naked one underneath hers.

"Fuck dinner, you keep doing what you're doing and I'm going to explode." Emily said, clearly turned on as she ran her hands over Naomi's shoulders and down her back.

"Tsk tsk." Naomi shook her head, a playfully reproachful look on her face, "We were talking about what I would have done if I had come to dinner with your family. I'm only illustrating my point to show you what you missed out on."

The blonde then started grinding her hips into her girlfriend's, keeping it at a very slow pace. She knew she was being a tease but part of her was still hurt about the whole situation. Hurt more than she realized until after Emily had left to go home for the stupid family dinner earlier and Naomi couldn't even be bothered to get out of bed.

She'd laid there for a couple hours, staring at her ceiling trying to imagine what was happening at the Fitch household. She wondered if JJ was being charming for once, if maybe Emily would realize how much easier her life would be if she was really with JJ, or any guy for that matter. After she'd worked herself up into a state over that train of thought and given herself a headache in the process, she started thinking about how pathetic she'd become, how much she'd come to need the red head. How everything seemed to be washed out in gray when Emily wasn't around, only coming into full color when Emily was with her. When her room had long grown dark, she decided to call it a day, took a shower and went to bed. She hadn't expected to see Emily that night, but couldn't deny the immense relief she felt when she woke up with Emily's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Christ… Naomi…" Emily's moans pulled the blonde from her musings of the terrible evening she'd spent alone. She could feel Emily's arousal through the thin knickers the other girl was still wearing each time she would grind down with her own bare center. It amused her that Emily still wore her knickers to bed, she never kept them on for very long.

"Right, where was I…" Naomi teased, pausing the movement of her hips, despite the frustrated moan from Emily. "At dinner, I would have run my hand up the inside of your thigh while your mum was serving the roast." Naomi slid one of her legs between Emily's, rubbing it up and down a couple times before pressing it into the twin's overheated center. She grinned mischievously at the groan she received for her efforts. "Then I'd leaned over and steal a kiss while your dad was blathering on about the wankers down at his gym."

This time Emily was too fast, the red head captured Naomi's lips in a passionate kiss, her hands tangling in the blonde hair. When the need for air was too great, Emily finally broke the kiss, leaving them both panting, gasping for air.

Naomi was having a hard time keeping up with her little game. It was taking every ounce of restrain she felt to stop herself from having her way right than with Emily. The biggest drawback, she was finding, in trying to frustrate Emily was she was frustrating herself just as much.

"Fucks sake, don't tease…" Emily pleaded, she didn't care if she was whining, she felt like she was going to die of sexual frustration if Naomi didn't touch her. And how ironic would that be considering her naked girlfriend was already on top of her.

"Right, then, as soon as your mum started in on her homophobic bullshit, as we both know it would only be a matter of time, I would then proceed to swipe all her fine china off the table and take you right there, on the dining table, next to the boiled vegetables." Naomi rushed out, not caring anymore about teasing Emily, because Emily had taken matters into her own hands, as it where, and was now pressing her leg, grinding it into Naomi's wet center. "oh, fuck…"

Emily smirked as Naomi moaned above her, her blue eyes fluttering shut as she pressed forward against Emily's thigh. Naomi and Emily's lips collided in a lust filled kiss, their hands now all over the other's naked body, their hips moving. Naomi deliberately moved down Emily's body with her lips, teeth and tongue, she didn't come back up for quite some time. Something that Emily was grateful for and she happily showed her gratitude after her head had stopped spinning and her breathing had slowed down to only a mild pant.

* * *

"Do you ever think your mum will be ok with me?" Naomi asked a few hours later as they were both laying there, cuddled together and basking in the afterglow. Her voice as low, thick with contentment, yet Emily could still hear the uncertainty underneath.

"I hope so." Emily replied, a slight hitch in her own voice. It boggled her mind how her mum could be so closed minded. She thought all parents wanted their children to be happy and even a blind man could see Naomi made her deliriously happy. Emily took a deep breath; forcing herself to believe the words she was saying so Naomi would as well. She couldn't stand how her mum made Naomi feel so insecure, so uncertain about them. "I mean, she'll come around eventually. She only has to get to know you and see how brilliant you are. It's still new to her, she has to adjust to it is all."

Naomi held Emily even closer, choosing her next words very carefully. The last thing she wanted was to start a row "How can she adjust to it though if you're playing into her fantasies of you being straight by bringing a guy home for dinner?"

Naomi hadn't said it in an accusing way, or even with a hint of anger, she stated it as simply as someone would state an idle wonder, as if it was just a passing thought.

Emily opened her mouth, and then closed it again, not sure how to answer because Naomi had a point, she was right, there wasn't a way to argue with it. "I only meant to buy us some time, Naomi, I don't want her locking me up in the house every night while she's adjusting to the notion. Let us have this summer, please? I won't pretend to be straight, but I'm not going to push the issue with her yet either."

"Fair enough." The blonde quietly replied after she put herself in Emily's position. It had to be hard, living with someone who refused to see who you really were if it didn't fit into their ideal of you, more so when that person was your mum. She was never more thankful for her own mum than she was at that moment.

"If she's still trying to marry me off to any tosser that even glances at me by the time college starts, I promise, I'll have another talk with her." Emily reassured her girlfriend. She stifled a yawn as she snuggled further into Naomi's arms. "And to be honest, I'm starting to not give a toss what she thinks."

"It's alright, Ems, no rush, I don't want to push you. No matter how long it takes, I'll be here."

Emily's chest got tight at the sincere words as she lovingly kissed the other girl. "You make me so fucking happy."

"I know," Naomi replied half asleep, "because you make me happy too."

There was a comfortable silent for a few minutes. They both started drifting asleep when Emily started softly giggling.

"What's so funny then?" Naomi asked, opening one eye to look at her giggling girlfriend. She ahd a half bemused smile on her face she regarded the other girl.

"I was just imagining my mum's face as you took me on the table by the boiled veg." Emily laughed louder thinking about Naomi's idea of how the Fitch family dinner would have gone differently had she been there.

"Well, I reckon her head would've spun clear around, maybe even spit out some pea soup while she's at it" Naomi said, unable to keep a straight face as she started laughing with Emily. The image of her mum looking like the girl in the Exorcist set Emily off again into a renewed fit of giggles.

"I can't say as it would earn you many brownie points with her though, smashing her good china on the floor like that." Emily said, poking Naomi in the stomach playfully.

"Oh and here I thought me shagging her daughter at dinner would be the problem." Naomi replied with a teasing smile.

"You haven't the faintest how much my mum loves her china." Emily said with mock seriousness.

"Right than, I'll make sure to carefully move it out of the way first then." The blue eyed girl replied with equal seriousness, nodding her head, biting her bottom lip to hold back her laughter.

"Yes, that would be best, if you'd like to get on her good side."

"Right, no breaking of the china whilst shagging her daughter on the dinner table." Naomi solemnly said, struggling to keep a straight face at the ridiculousness of their conversation.

"Next to the boiled veg." Emily added, causing them both to lose it as they started laughing hysterically.

It felt good to laugh about it, for weeks now they'd been walking on egg shells, tiptoeing around the issue. Finally, hearing Emily say it was bothering her less seemed to lessen Naomi's anxiety greatly. She knew Jenna might never approve of them, but she wasn't as afraid of losing Emily over it anymore.

After their laughter had died down a few minutes later, Emily curled further into Naomi, absentmindedly brushing her thumb over Naomi's jaw line.

"Go on then, what's on your mind?" the blonde asked, knowing something was on the other girl's mind by the way her brow was crinkled.

"What do you want to do after college?" Emily asked out of nowhere. It wasn't something they talked about much, the future. It seemed so far off and even a bit scary to actually vocalize that at this time next year they would be out of college and moving on to the next part of their lives.

"Don't know really, take a gap year, travel around." Naomi started, thinking about what she wanted to do before settling down at University. "There's so much to see and do. I want to experience it all from the Running of the Bulls in Spain, to the heartbreaking poverty in Africa, to living in a giant Redwood tree in the States to keep it from being cut down by dodgy loggers. I've always wanted to make a difference, yeah."

Emily felt her heart sinking at the lack of any mention of her being in Naomi's future plans. Was this only a college thing for Naomi? Would she say it was fun and part ways with Emily when it was over? This was the part that scared Emily, the unknown, the uncertainty of it all. A big part of her knew that Naomi loved her but another part of her, the pessimistic part she'd recently developed in the past year, reminded her that first loves were rarely forever loves.

"At least," Naomi hesitated, "that's what I always planned but now, I don't know anymore, do I…" she trailed off as she looked at Emily and saw sadness in those warm brown eyes that felt like a physical punch to her stomach. She gently cupped Emily's cheek, her thumb brushing over her full lips, "now, I don't think I want to do any of it unless you're there to share it with me."

Emily thought it was a pretty good thing she was already laying down or she would have melted into a little puddle right there on the spot. Was this really the same girl who had pushed her away and pulled her back for months? She'd never seen this tender side to Naomi but she had suspected it was there, now it was making itself more and more, at least around Emily.

Emily rolled over, so that she was laying on top of the blonde, fully feeling Naomi's body along the length of hers. Naomi's arms instantly encircled Emily's waist, pressing her closer, her hands caressing the soft skin of the red head's back.

Emily stared down into Naomi's deep blue eyes, what she saw made her shake, it was almost too intense, the love shining brightly back at her. She felt like her heart was squeezing in her chest. This was one of those moments that you look back on and realize that it was one of those defining moments in life. This was the moment when she knew without a doubt that Naomi had dropped all her walls and defenses, she was laying herself bare for Emily. There were no sarcastic remarks, eye rolls, witty retorts or any of the other means the blonde used to deflect her real feelings most the time, there was only Naomi. The immenseness of the moment wasn't lost on the brown eyed girl.

Emily dipped her head down, her lips lightly brushing over the blonde's before pressing down harder but still tenderly. Naomi's tongue met hers as they shared a loving kiss. It wasn't as heated as the ones they'd had before, this one felt like it was the first time they had ever kissed but yet familiar all at the same time. Their tongues danced together, exploring each other's mouths. Naomi moved one of her hands down to cup Emily's ass, giving it a small squeeze.

Naomi let out a small moan, her nails lightly raking down the twin's back. Emily moved one of her hands between them, palming one of Naomi's breasts in her hand, her thumb brushing over the erect nipple. She smiled into the kiss as another moan escaped from the girl underneath her. Naomi's hips involuntarily bucked up, crashing into Emily's, causing both of them to moan that time.

As she continued to caress Naomi's breast, Emily started blazing a trail of open mouth kisses down Naomi's neck and then up to that place just below Naomi's ear that drove her wild. Sucking her girlfriend's earlobe into her warm mouth, tugging on it gently with her teeth then flicking it with her tongue Emily released it as she whispered in Naomi's ear, "I love you. I love you so much."

Emily wasn't the only one feeling the intensity of the moment; Naomi hadn't been able to get a word out past the lump in her throat. The love she had for the red head felt like it was consuming her in the best possible way, she was drowning and loved every minute of it. She was falling, had fallen, she realized that now, she knew she was completely and utterly in love with Emily, there was no doubt or hesitation. It was the most free she'd ever felt.

Every nerve in her body was alive as Emily continued to kiss down Naomi's neck, muttering "I love you, I love you" over and over again against the blonde's heated flesh. Each touch of Emily's lips to the blonde's skin was followed by a whispered declaration of love. Her warm breath washing over the wetness of her kisses sent a jolt straight to Naomi's center.

"Crissakes, Ems, the things you do to me…" Naomi breathed out, her hips rotating in rhythm to Emily's. Tangling her hands in silky red strands, Naomi led Emily's mouth back up to hers. "I love you; I love you so much." She whispered against Emily's kiss swollen lips.

Their lips met with renewed fervor, Emily traced Naomi's bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, before Naomi sucked the red heads tongue into her warm, waiting mouth. It was difficult to tell who was moaning as the kiss became steadily more intense. Emily only pulled back when her head was dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

Dark chocolate brown eyes met blazing blue as they stared deeply into each other's. Emily slid her hand down between them, not breaking eye contact with her lover. Naomi's center was slick with her arousal as Emily easily entered the blonde with two fingers and started a slow rhythm.

"Oh…" Naomi's head went back as she arched up off the bed.

Emily slowed her ministrations, her other hand brushed the hair off Naomi's face, it was damp with a thin sheen of perspiration, "Naoms, look at me, I want to look into your eyes."

Something in the way Emily tenderly uttered the shortened version of her name and her simple plea grabbed Naomi's heart and squeezed it hard. Just when she thought she couldn't possible love the red head anymore than she already did, she found that she could. She could only nod, afraid any words would cause the pressure she felt building up within her to spill over.

As Emily slowly moved down Naomi's body, holding Naomi's gaze, she took one erect nipple in her mouth, sucking and nipping while staring deeply into the blonde's eyes.

The sheet became untucked from the corner as Naomi gripped a handful of it, struggling to keep her eyes open as her girlfriend's talented hands stroked her center and her talented mouth teased her overly sensitive nipple. With hooded lids, she watched as Emily switched to lavish the same love to her other breast. Knowing that Emily was watching her only made her more incredibly turned on, her hips moving to the pace Emily was slowly building up. "Christ Ems… I love you."

The red head ran her tongue around the blonde's nipple before moving back up to place a loving peck on Naomi's soft lips. She could feel the other girl was close, she could see it in her labored breathing, in the way she bit her bottom lip when Emily added a third finger and increased the speed of her thrusts, still deep and slower than normal.

Naomi felt it building up from the very tips of her toes and spread throughout her entire body, like a wave of warmth enveloping her, it hit her with a clarity so powerful she let out a sob as she came undone in Emily's hand, brown eyes filled with love all that she saw. Tears spilled down her cheeks as wave after wave crashed through her body and she felt like she had broken into a million little pieces only to be put back together again as she felt Emily's arms around her, rocking her, whispering lovingly in her ear that it was alright as she kissed Naomi's tears away.

"Shhh, it's alright, baby, I've got you, you're alright." Emily held the taller girl tight to her chest, running her hand through Naomi's hair. Naomi wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and clung to her, emotionally spent as she started calming down.

Never before had Naomi been so overcome with such an intense feeling of love that it had caused her to breakdown in tears while in the middle of sex with Emily, or anyone for that matter, she didn't think it was even possible, just something made up in corny romance novels and crap Hollywood movies. Though she knew the reason was because she'd never made love before than.

"Bloody hell, look at me, I'm a mess." She breathed out, rolling her eyes at herself. She was mildly embarrassed by her outburst and more than a little afraid she'd freaked Emily out but when she chanced a glance into those brown eyes that anchored her, the same love she saw before still shone brightly back at her only now with a hint of concern as well.

"You alright?" she gently asked her girlfriend as she softly wiped away a few stray tears with the pads of her thumb.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I've never…it's never…" Naomi stumbled, not sure how to describe what had happened, how to put it into words.

"Yeah," Emily replied slowly, even without being told, she understood what Naomi was trying to say because she'd felt it as well. "That was…"

"Intense, mind blowing, incredible." Naomi cut in, giving Emily a genuine smile. "God, Ems, I can't even begin to describe how you make me."

"You're not upset then?" Emily asked even though she knew the answer, she still needed to hear it.

"Ems" Naomi said taking a deep breath, "I honestly don't think I've ever been happier in my life. I know I've never been so inlove before."

If she felt embarrassed by her multiple declarations in the last twenty minutes, Naomi didn't show it, much to Emily's relief. She didn't think she could handle it if Naomi tried to take it all back with some sarcastic remark or make light of it. It would crush her.

"Say it again," Emily cooed looking adoringly at the blonde.

"I'm in love with you." Naomi replied unabashedly, "You have me heart and soul."

Emily was on top of Naomi, kissing her senseless as soon as the words were out of her mouth. She felt as if Christmas and her birthday had arrived all at once.

"Good because I'm rather fond of you myself." She said with a cheeky grin catching the mock hurt on her girlfriends face.

"Just fond than is it?" Naomi playfully pouted, pulling out of Emily's arms and crossing her own arms over her chest. She loved how they could go from a heavy conversation to playful within minutes, the easy way they were able to follow each other's moods. She'd never seen anything like it and suspected that she never would again with anyone but Emily.

"Well, alright, perhaps a bit more…" Emily teased. She quickly leaned over and planted a peck on Naomi's check, "you know, you've had my heart for well over a year. You had me the first time you sneered at me."

At that Naomi couldn't help but laugh, "Glad to know my friendly disposition won you over."

"That wasn't all," Emily said, unfolding Naomi's arms so she could cuddle into them, the blonde wrapped her arms around Emily then laid down holding her, "I happened to catch you smiling once, someone must have tripped or gotten hit in the head with a ball," Naomi let out a snort of laughter, "but it was the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen."

"Go on then," Naomi coaxed as she covered them with the duvet.

"I knew right then that I wanted to shag you," Emily said with a smirk, "but it wasn't until I saw you get into that debate on genetically modified food in Kieran's class that I knew I was inlove with you."

"My argument was that good then?" Naomi said in her cocky way.

Emily laughed and rolled her eyes, "God, no, I barely understood what you were prattling on about. That's how I knew I was in love with you, because even when you were bordering on sounding like one of those conspiracy nuts, I wanted to shag you."

This time Naomi rolled her eyes, "It's not a conspiracy, Ems, there's government studies that support my claims that while there aren't any known medical issues to genetically modifying produce, there are the ethical and moral issues in which undeveloped nations would be further indebted to those countries that can afford to put the money into genetically modified farming, not to mention…"

Emily cut Naomi off kissing her slowly but fully, as it was really the only way to get her to shut up when she got on a roll about something she felt strongly about. "That right there is why I'm in love with you, the way you get so passionate about what you believe in."

"Right," Naomi replied, blushing slightly at the compliment. It was one thing for Emily to tell her she loved her for her smile or her sexual prowess but it was a completely different thing to tell her she loved her for her mind and ideals, it felt more intimate.

The long night was finally catching up to the blonde as she unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. "I'm knackered, Ems. I'm gonna turn in, yeah."

"Yeah, me too." Emily hugged Naomi tightly, giving her a chaste kiss, "I love you."

"Love you, too." came the sleepy reply. "Night."

"Good night, Buttercup." Emily softly giggled when Naomi half heartedly swatted at her in her almost asleep state. She was pretty sure she's heard the taller girl mumble bitch before her breathing evened out and she was sound asleep.

Emily shifted to get in a more comfortable position until she was half laying on top of her girlfriend, her head resting over Naomi's heart, the steady beat lulling her into a peaceful sleep, smile on her face.


	9. Say Whatcha You Wanna Say

**Chapter 9: Say Whatcha You Wanna Say**

The little bell attached to the door of Café Kismet jingled as Naomi walked in, smiling as she read the text Emily had sent her. She truly had a filthy minded girlfriend and she loved it. She locked the text to make sure it wasn't deleted. That was definitely one to reread on those nights she was forced to sleep alone.

"Hey, Naomi, glad you could make it." Naomi quickly locked her phone, turning the screen off, as Chloe walked up to her with a huge smile.

"Yeah, sorry it wasn't sooner, things have been busy the last week." Naomi replied. She did feel a little guilty that it had taken a little over a week to meet up with Chloe but she really had been busy. Firstly freaking out about JJ having dinner at the Fitch's and then spending time with Emily, well she'd lost track of time. The only reason she wasn't with Emily now was because Momma Fitch had been determined to take the twins shopping for school clothes before the new term started.

"It's alright, you're here now besides I can't wait to tell you all about the DAE and Chuck's plans. He's really brilliant, he has these amazing ideas about how to really make a difference." Chloe said as she waved off Naomi's apology. "Come on let's grab something to drink and I'll fill you in."

Naomi and Chloe walked over to the worn out, cracked counter that in another life most likely had been white but was now more an off white, greyish color where the counter itself could be seen between the countless band, protest and bumper sticks covering it. It fit with the overall look and feel of the café, a bit worn down and second hand but cozy all the same, a tiny bohemian enclave for the modern day beatniks, protesters and students alike. There were mismatched couches and donated coffee tables in one corner with overflowing bookcases creating a semi private area for study groups or those wanting to read in relative peace. Instead of the ordinary table and chairs most cafes and restaurants had, Café Kismet had old easy chairs in every shape, size and color arranged around end tables in groups of two and three, there were even a couple groups of loveseats crowded around coffee tables scuffed from countless feet, shoes and boots being propped up on them over the years. In the back a small stage hosted poetry readings and local bands, along with the occasional speaker.

The walls were covered with posters on top of more posters that spanned the spectrum from local bands that had played there to old protest banners to small theatre groups announcing their productions. There was even a poster of a cat hanging on a window ledge that said 'Hang in there, Friday is coming'. Naomi could never decide if someone had put it up there as a commentary about how society was made up of wage slaves, so overworked that all they had to look forward to was a day off or if whomever had put it up meant it genuinely, no irony or social insight meant.

The barista who served them was slender with drab brown hair that looked like it was in need of a good washing, she'd stretched her earlobes so far a finger could easily fit through them. Naomi was all for personal expression but she couldn't help thinking how awful they would look when the girl grew up to be a grannie. When her generation grew old, like all generations inevitably did, there were going to be a lot of elderly people with saggy earlobes and unattractive, stretched out tramp stamps. She felt bad for future old age home workers everywhere.

Grabbing their drinks, Naomi followed Chloe to one of the small tables with two comfy chairs. Naomi sat down in white and blue striped chair, some of the cotton poly stuffing coming out of a tear on one of its arms. Someone had taken a sharpie and drawn a naked woman with the hole and stuffing right between her legs. At least the crudeness of it was offset by the artist talent, it was actually quite a good drawing. Someone else had used a purple marker and wrote "She needs to shave" with an arrow pointing towards the cotton filling falling out. And, yet a third person had written under that "Natural is beautiful, real women don't have to conform to a media controlled society standard." There was more writing that disappeared down the arm that Naomi couldn't read from where she sat. That was what she loved about the Café though, even something as small as a hole in a chair arm could spark a lively debate.

Chloe flopped down in the chair across from Naomi and pulled some papers out of her backpack that she handed to Naomi with a quick smile.

"**What World Are We Inheriting?" **splashed the headline across the top of a red, photocopied handout, underneath was picture of a city in the aftermath of a hurricane or typhoon, crumbled buildings and debris scattered all around with an elderly woman staring off in disbelief. Next to that another picture showed a flooded neighborhood, people holding pets, food and other important things above their heads as they waded through waist deep water.

Naomi looked up, giving a questioning look at Chloe, who nodded at her to keep reading. Naomi turned back to the red paper, trying to ignore the abuse of punctuation and emphasis. It wasn't that Naomi was a Grammar Nazi but it stilled pained her when bad editing happened to good information.

'Top government officials _STILL _ignore the **Devastating **effects of _**CLIMATE CHAOS**_on our everyday life and **Mother Earth**!It is time to STOP Protesting and start _**RESISTING**_! The new '_**dash for gas**_**' **will leave us dependent on a _HIGHLY POLLUTING_and increasingly expensive fossil fuel for **decades **to come. It would make even our modest carbon reduction targets _IMPOSSIBLE_to hit, and cause household energy **bills to soar **even further. While _**energy companies profit**_, our chances of a **secure and sustainable future **are _**slipping away**_.

The energy company _rip-off_is a national **scandal**. The Big Six supply 99% of households and make _**BILLIONS IN PROFITS!**_by keeping us hooked on **expensive dirty fuels**. And they have the Government wrapped around their little fingers. It's time to stand up to the Big Six, for energy _we can all afford_, is _sustainable_and is _ENVIRONMENTALLY FRIENDLY_.

**Direct Action Earth (DAE) **will no longer sit by, _ignored_by those in power. **We are putting down our signs and picking up our torches. **We recognize the **FAILURE **of traditional means of _PROTEST. _Through Direct Actions such as _**civil disobedience**_and _**sabotage,**_we will RIGHT the WRONGS done to our WORLD, our ECONOMY and our COUNTRY.'

Naomi felt a fire inside her ignite, this was exactly what she was looking for, a new way to express her outrage and to finally do something about it. Since she was a baby her mum had been taking her to protests but with a few small victories, she never saw them do any long lasting change. Somewhere along the line she'd started feeling it was all a bit pointless but she couldn't be one of those who did nothing, she had to do something. So she continued to show up for causes she cared about and shouted and signed petitions and held her signs and passed out her flyers but for what? People still lived in appalling poverty, corporations continued to exploit everyone and everything, climate change policy was a joke and the system was rigged for the privileged few.

"What do you think?" Chloe asked, though the smile on her face showed she'd seen the effect it had on Naomi.

"I think it's brilliant and about bloody time." Naomi said, the excitement in her voice was unmistakable, it was a call to action and she only wanted to know where to sign up. She quickly skimmed through the other papers Chloe had given her, more flyers with mainly the same message worded differently, but all unmistakably a call to action.

"Yeah, Chuck made most of them, I told you he's brilliant. We're all willing to do whatever it takes to wake up the sheeple and make them take notice about what's happening in our world." Chloe said. The pride and conviction in her voice was clear, she was fully committed to the DAE and it's goals.

"What kinds of actions are you guys planning?" Naomi asked. She was curious as to what civil disobedience and sabotage looked like to those involved with DAE.

Naomi wasn't naïve, she'd grown up with an activist and had been one her whole life. She'd heard about "eco-terrorist" and the Earth Liberation Front, along with some other off shots of the more peaceful side she'd been exposed to. A few years ago when her mum was running a collective out of their house one of the guys had been arrested for burying spikes in the ground at the entrance to a logging camp that caused several thousand pounds of damage to the trucks. It had been on the news and generated more awareness and discussion than any of the previous protests had. Naomi could see how taking a more direct approach would get more attention and as long as no one got hurt, she didn't see what harm could come of it.

"Come around my place tomorrow night and find out. We've got something planned that I think you'd like." Chloe replied. Her eyes lit up mischievously as she winked at Naomi.

"Yeah, alright, what time?" Naomi was hoping it wasn't too early, she wanted to spend some time with Emily. She knew once school was back on, Jenna would be on constant watch for Emily'd comings and goings. Their overnights would be drastically cut back.

Chloe gave Naomi a bright smile as she wrote her address down. "Come around midnight, wear all black, a black hoodie would be best and trainers, we're going to be doing some walking and maybe even running."

Naomi felt her heart rate pick up at the possibilities, she even had butterflies in her stomach, a feeling she had come to only associate with Emily.

"Alright," Naomi glanced down at the address, it wasn't too far from her place by bus. "I'll see you tomorrow night than."

"Oh, and I'm sure I don't have to tell you not to breath a word to anyone, even your girlfriend. It's not like what we're doing is even a little legal, right?" Chloe remarked offhandedly, as if she wasn't asking Naomi to keep something this big from Emily.

"Ah, yeah, right." Naomi answered, though some of those excited butterflies morphed into nervous ones at the thought of keeping anything from Emily. If her redhead found out, she knew Emily would feel betrayed and lied too, because it was still a lie of omission.

Chloe noticed how the other girl seemed to deflate slightly. "Are you sure? You don't seem so sure now."

"No, no, I'm sure, it's just, well.." Naomi trailed off, not sure how to explain. Since the Love Ball, Naomi had tried to be more open with Emily. It was still a struggle at times, she wasn't use to being practically an open book to someone else. She'd spent years building up her walls but she was slowly letting Emily tear them down, brick by brick. To not tell Emily about the DAE and what she was doing felt like a major step back, it felt wrong.

"Wow, Campbell, never thought I'd see the day you'd let someone else have control over you." Chloe tried to make it sound like good natured teasing but Naomi clearly heard the underlying accussation.

A sudden flash of anger hit Naomi, though she wasn't sure why the other girls words had pushed a button but they had and something inside her rebelled fully at the thought of anyone having control over her. "It's not like that at all, it's called being in a relationship. Would you keep something like that from Chuck?"

Chloe held up her hands, as if trying to defuse the blonde bomb she'd set off, "Ok, ok, no need to get all mad, I was only making sure your head was in the game, alright. As for Chuck, I wouldn't have to keep something like this from him because I know he'd be right there with me but I don't tell him everything, a girl has to have some secrets."

Not sure whether or not Chloe was trying to make a dig at Emily, Naomi decided to take her words at face value. She still couldn't shake off her sudden anger though. "I'm in, ok, I don't have to tell Emily everything, I want to tell her but I get it, alright."

"Good because I truly want you to be a part of this and even though you trust Emily, none of us know her. The less anyone knows outside of our little group, the better for all of us." Chloe said, as she quickly continued to cut off the objection she saw on Naomi's face. "I'm sure Emily is trustworthy but I'm also sure that if it ever came down to saving your arse by giving up one of us, she'd do it in a heartbeat. That's what people in relationships do."

Naomi's retorted died on her lips, she knew it was true. Emily was fiercely loyal and wouldn't hesitate to do whatever she thought she had to do to protect Naomi. "Ok, I said alright already, I won't tell her."

Naomi quickly gathered up her stuff to leave, she didn't want their misunderstanding to turn into Chloe taking back her invitation to join the DAE. As much as she didn't want to keep things from Emily, she didn't want Chloe to decide that she'd made a mistake in asking Naomi to join even more. The DAE was exactly what she had been looking for without even realizing it until the opportunity came along. She didn't plan on keeping Emily completely in the dark, she's just not tell her everything or much of anything beyond the bare minimum.

"Alright then, no worries, I'll see you tomorrow night." Chloe said brightly, as if they hadn't just gotten into a minor row just seconds ago.

Naomi left the Cafe not nearly as excited as she'd entered it, upset that somehow, without her realizing it, Emily had become her Achilles Heel.

* * *

The next evening, as some crap reality show played on the telly in the background, Naomi and Emily were necking on the couch like a couple teenagers who hadn't seen each other in over a day, (which they had not) while the parents were out for the night, (which they were) as they fully planned on taking every advantage of the situation (which they did). Keiran, the cheap bastard that he was, had shocked all and taken Gina out for a proper date. Or whatever he considered a proper date. On her way out the door Gina had gave Naomi a cheeky wink while stating loudly that they wouldn't be back until quite late and they could help themselves to whatever in the fridge except the chocolate sauce, that was for her and Keiran later.

It had taken Emily almost ten minutes to get her girlfriend to stop alternating between scowling and complaining about how nothing was truly sacred anymore.

"Seriously, Ems, bad enough I have to hear them going at it like rutting pigs half the time but now my fondness of the Hershey's chocolate sauce is tainted."

"Well, I 'm sure I could give you some new, untainted thoughts regarding chocolate sauce." Emily had replied. The smirked she gave Naomi didn't leave any doubt as to the dirty, sticky thoughts she was talking about.

Naomi's eyes glazed over for a second before her face twisted in revulsion, "Sorry, Ems, it's a no goer, I can't get the image of Mum and Keiran out of my head."

Emily laughed at the look on her girlfriends face, she couldn't be offended when Naomi looked so ridiculously cute with a half pout, half grimace, completely kissable. So that was exactly what Emily had done. She walked over and pushed Naomi down onto the couch before she straddled the surprised blonde. Emily kissed her hard and then lightly bit Naomi's lower lip as she pulled back far enough to stare into the blue eyes that were rapidly growing darker. "Fuck the chocolate sauce, I'm sure I can come up with something to distract you." she whispered, her voice even huskier than normal.

The next hour was spent doing exactly that. Naomi's senses were all Emily Fitch, her feather light touch that turned rough in the most delicious ways, the taste of her when Naomi ran her tongue over her collarbone and nipped at the hollow of her throat, the sound of Emily's ragged breath when Naomi continued running her tongue down even lower, the sight of Emily's small frame shuddering against her own as she came, the smell of Emily's arousal on her fingers. As cliche as it was, Naomi was well and truly intoxicated with all things Emily Fitch.

Sex had always been about scratching an itch, and in those times when Naomi was truly honest with herself, a means to prove something to herself. But it was nothing like that with Emily, with Emily she finally got what all the sappy songs meant and she hated to admit that. Hated admitting that she could be so sappy and sentimental, so out of control when it came to the other girl. It felt like a weakness, the way Emily had breezed into her heart and kicked down all the doors without even realizing it. Naomi felt like she'd been caught sleeping at the gate while Emily just slipped right in.

Chloe's words from the other day burned in her ears, she hated how the other girl had found her weakness so easily, as if Naomi wore it like a button on her chest 'Love's Bitch for Emily Fitch'.

Sometimes though, late at night with Emily sleeping soundly in her arms, when she allowed herself to be truly honest, Naomi knew she'd left the gate unlocked, hoping that Emily would slip in because not being with Emily wasn't an option she could even fathom anymore. These were the times Naomi knew beyond a shadow of doubt what her and Emily had was real love. Mind-blowing, exhilarating, all encompassing, terrifying love. She'd allowed herself to feel it until it would become too much, too overwhelming and she felt as if she was on the verge of falling into an ink black, never ending ocean to drown. It would make her dizzy, and it felt so fucking unfair to her that the only way she could get her equilibrium back was to pull Emily even closer to her, that Emily was her anchor in those dark, honest hours.

But here, now in the light of her sitting room, cuddling with Emily on the sofa, watching shit telly as they leisurely kissed, both basking in the afterglow, she kept those thoughts locked deep in the back of her mind because at this moment it wasn't so scary being in love with Emily. It was rather fucking fantastic just feeling the pressure of Emily laying on her, her warm breath on her neck, their bodies wrapped in each other.

"You got a hot date tonight?" Emily asked, a hint of a smile in her voice. She kept her head on Naomi's shoulder, staring ahead at the TV.

The hand Naomi was casually running up and down Emily's back stopped.

"Isn't that what this is?" Naomi asked, stalling for a moment more before she knew she'd have to tell Emily what was happening that night, or at least as much as she could without actually telling Emily anything.

"I thought so but with as much as you've been checking your watch in the last hour, I'm starting to think I'm boring you." Emily replied, trying to sound playful but Naomi could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

The last thing Naomi wanted was Emily to think she was getting bored with her. For fucks sake, she made herself ill with how much she adored the other girl, everyday she found something else to love about Emily. If it had been anyone else she would have laughed at them for being so completely, utterly infatuated with someone else but it wasn't someone else, it was her, sarcastic, know it all, Naomi Campbell and she really didn't know what to do with that so she tried not to think about it too much, it was much more preferable to think about Emily instead.

"Never," Naomi said with a slight shake of her head, she wrapped her arm even tighter around the other girl before dropping a kiss on the soft red hair, "Ems, life would be quite dull without you around, who else would feed me Garibaldi's in bed? Or nag me about being nicer to my Mum?"

"Well, you can be a right cow towards her." Emily leaned back to look into her girlfriend's bright blue eyes, a smirk playing on her lips. "But you're changing the subject now."

Naomi rolled her eyes playfully, smiling down at the girl in her arms, "Yeah, alright. I actually do have something to do tonight."

Emily raised one of her eyebrows, a bemused look on her face as she stared at Naomi. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I told Chloe I'd meet up with her, Chuck and a few others tonight." Naomi blurted, wanting to get it all out and done with so she could use the last hour she had, hopefully, to convince the redhead to stay over and wait for her to get back. She knew she was playing with fire, that it would be hard to not tell Emily about whatever was to happen that night when she got home but at that moment it seemed a lot easier than not crawling into bed with Emily and waking up with her in the morning, that would be a tragedy. Though that hope was quickly fading when she felt the other girl tense up at the mention of Chloe's name.

Emily sat up, a look of confusion and something Naomi couldn't read quickly flashing in her eyes. "It's already after ten, why do you have to meet up so late?"

Naomi sat up as well, turning on the sofa so she was facing Emily, running a hand through her hair, trying to flatten a few errant strands she felt sticking up while hiding a frustrated sigh. This was the part she'd been dreading all day, the tricky maneuvering between telling enough so she wouldn't be lying but not enough for Emily to figure out what was going on.

"I'm not sure, " Naomi began, realizing that was the truth, she didn't know what they were doing, "but I'm sure there's a good reason."

"And you didn't think to ask what that good reason was?" Emily asked in a disbelieving tone. If anyone asked Emily Fitch who the smartest person she knew was, she'd answer, hands down, without hesitation, her girlfriend but sometimes Naomi could surprise her by being incredibly stupid. Case in point, Naomi truly expected her to believe that she had no clue why she was meeting up with Chloe and Chuck in the middle of the night.

"Well, yeah, I know _why_ we're meeting up, to go over some protest stuff, nothing else. It's not like we're going out clubbing or anything." Naomi felt herself getting defensive at the way Emily was looking at her, like she had done something wrong. "I just assumed that Chuck or someone probably got off work late. I didn't realize it would be an issue. Next time I'll be sure to tell them I need a full report for my girlfriend."

Naomi got up from the couch, ignoring the shocked expression on Emily's face at her outburst. She grabbed their mugs from the coffee table and started walking into the kitchen. Truth be told she needed to get away from Emily and calm down for a minute before she said something she'd regret. A part of her resented the fact that she had to answer to Emily for wanting to meet up with some friends and Chloe's words from the cafe where running through her head louder than ever.

"Naomi," Emily called out to her retreating back, her voice equal parts confusion and anger, "I'm only asking because it's seems well odd, yeah?"

When Naomi didn't reply, Emily followed the blonde into the kitchen, still confused as to how they'd gone from cuddling on the couch to arguing in less than 5 minutes.

Naomi stared at the water running from the faucet as she cleaned the plates from their dinner slowly. She knew Emily was standing behind her, expecting an answer, but she didn't trust herself quite yet. She wiped the plate in her soapy hands with the yellow dishcloth, collecting her thoughts. Part of her knew she wasn't being fair to Emily, that a lot of her anger stemmed from the fact she felt guilty for lying to the redhead but she couldn't help that. Being apart of the DAE was important to her, it was the first time in a long time she felt as if she could truly make a difference in this world and if she had to keep some details from Emily to keep her and everyone else involved safe, than she'd do it, only problem was she hadn't counted on it being so bloody difficult.

Slender arms wrapped themselves around Naomi's waist, almost causing her to drop the plate in her hands in surprise as Emily's smaller body pressed against her back, her body automatically relaxed into the embrace. Soft lips brushed against her shoulder blade next to the strap of her tank top.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to have a go at you." Emily whispered against the blonde's skin. "I...I..just felt..."

Naomi turned around in the other girl's arms, letting the plate and washcloth drop into the sink, cutting off her words with her lips. The redhead's apology making her feel even more guilty as she looked down into those deep brown eyes filled with concern.

"Shh...you have nothing to apologize for, I was acting like a cow and it's me who should be apologizing to you." Naomi softly said kissing Emily again gently. She reached back and turned off the running water, wiping her hands on the towel on the edge of the sink before breaking out of Emily's embrace to take her hand and pull her over to the table. She gestured for Emily to take a seat before she took the one across from her. Standing at the sink she'd already figured out what she had to do because how she was going about it already had messed them up and she hadn't even been to her first DAE action.

Naomi reached across the smooth wood of the table, reaching for her girlfriends hand, ignoring the worried look in the other girl's eyes in order to get out what she needed to say.

"Ems, look, I'm sorry, yeah? I'm a bit shit at this sharing thing." she said staring at their hands as her thumb rubbed circles on the back of the Emily's smaller hand. She chanced a glance up into those burnt honey colored eyes that never failed to be her undoing. Seeing the concern replaced by nothing but love gave Naomi the courage she needed to continue. It wasn't easy for Naomi to admit when she was wrong, especially so many times in such a short time but found it oddly easier when it was Emily she was admitting it to.

"I met with Chloe the other day, when you were out shopping with your mum and Katie. We talked about the DAE, this new protest group her and her boyfriend are starting." Naomi paused to figure out how to word the rest, not wanting Emily to think she was shutting her out, she didn't trust her, that was never the issue. "The DAE, I really want to be involved, it really feels as if I, we, can make a real difference."

"That's great, Naoms, you know I wouldn't stop you from doing what you truly care about." Emily replied, still confused as to why Naomi was acting off. One of Naomi's best qualities, in Emily's opinion, was her strong sense of right and wrong, her need to fix injustice whenever she encountered it. That was one of the main things that attracted Emily to the blonde, well besides the fact that Naomi was one of the most beautiful people she'd ever laid eyes on.

"Yeah, I know, it's just, the DAE is a bit more, ah, active in their, our, protests, not much for sign holding, really." From the confused look on Emily's face, Naomi could tell she was going to have to explain a bit more. "See, we're going to be doing direct actions, things that will directly affect companies and such."

Emily's brow was scrunched up in concentration, trying to work out what Naomi was talking about, "What do you mean, directly affect companies?"

"See, Ems, thats just it, I can't tell you. Not because I don't want to but because I don't really know exactly what actions we'll be doing." Naomi quickly continued, already seeing Emily set to argue. "The thing is, I know you're crazy about me, how couldn't you be?" Naomi added with a cocky smile to lighten the mood a bit. Emily's mouth twitched up at the corners making Naomi feel as if she'd already won a small victory, "Which is why I need you to trust me when I don't tell you what we're doing because if it all goes tits up at some point, I can't put you in the middle of that. I can't let you save my arse by giving up the others."

"Wait, so you're expecting me to sit here and be ok without knowing where you are, what you're doing but knowing that it could land you in trouble?" Emily's eyes flashed with anger and mild panic, "And how would I get anyone in trouble?"

For once, Naomi didn't let herself get angry right back, she took a deep breath, walked around the table and kneeled down eye level with Emily, draping her arms around the other girl's neck, pressing their foreheads together, "Yes, I'm asking you to do just that because you trust me. And I do know that if given the chance to protect your twat of a girlfriend by giving the cops any other information they'd find useful you'd do it in a heartbeat, because I'd do the same for you."

Staring into those eyes so blue they made the sky pale by comparison, Emily deflated. It wasn't fair that she couldn't be mad at Naomi when she was giving her such an open and honest look, one the plead for Emily to trust her, one that told her that Naomi would do that, she'd confess every crime and every secret she'd ever been told if it would protect Emily.

"Yeah, alright, but I'm not going to like it and I can't promise I won't ask questions," Emily said with a slight shake of her head, "because for some strange reason being inlove with you also means I worry about you, even if you are a twat."

Releasing a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, Naomi kissed Emily, letting her lips say what she couldn't quite say outloud, thank-you. She eagerly opened her mouth letting Emily deepen the kiss as their tongues danced together as Emily answered her in the same way.

Reluctantly pulling away, Naomi leaned back on her calves, her hands on Emily's shoulders holding her steady. 'I've got to get ready and go, will you be here when I get back?"

The soft, almost uncertain, very un-Naomi like way she asked made any sarcastic reply she'd have come up with die in Emily's throat, "Yeah, I'll be here." she replied just as softly, squeezing Naomi's arms to let her know she meant it.

She'd wait however long she had to because for once she knew Naomi wasn't running from her, or from them, she wasn't running from anything, she was running towards making a difference in the only way she knew how, in right an injustice and then she was running right back to Emily. And Emily would be there waiting, even if she was worried sick because Naomi wasn't pushing her away, it was the first time that Emily truly felt as if Naomi needed her as much as she needed Naomi.


End file.
